Where Friendship & Love Led Us To
by KinomotoAngel818
Summary: How did it come to this...?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_How did it come to this?_

"How could you?"

Pain was evident in her voice, and the eight months of torture she had stupidly kept to herself had finally released itself to that of a single tear; one by one each streaming down her cheek, as though it were a rain drop rolling gently down a window's glass frame.

Her dainty fingers shook while clutching onto the black cotton material of a T-shirt; dark tendrils falling over her shoulder as she whimpered, burying her head against it.

She heard the soft murmur of her name, and as sorrowful but as soothing as the voice which spoke it was, it fuelled the anger raging inside her more; an anger built but had been caged by love, until that love withered away like the petals of a flower, and the anger that had been caged, that had been consumed by pain and heartache, had finally manifested itself.

She flinched in an angered manner when she felt that strong arm brushed against her in an attempt she knew was to soothe and comfort. She knew the real attempt behind it and she would have no more of it, because everything she is, everything she has become, was all because of that comfort; that comfort leading her to where she was at this very moment.

Snapping her head up, glassy chocolate orbs met dark brown, almost violet ones; her broken demeanour finally surrendering.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, pulling away and her entire being snapped.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She punched him in the jaw; the aftermath leaving him in a state of astonishment when his mouth tasted the bile bitter taste of copper. His fingers itched to touch the mark left by the blow delivered, but was denied the chance to when a hard and painful sting met the right side of his cheek; the mark burning with an essence of hatred never known to have ever been delivered to him by her, as more and more that essence was poured onto him; bathing him in its share-her share, of pain, betrayal and suffering.

"I TRUSTED YOU! **I TRUSTED YOU!**" She screamed; glass shattering when vases, snow globes & other glass ordainments had afterward been thrown in his direction and had represented her broken heart.

The brown almost violet orbs shone with a trance of swirling blank emotion as the young man motioned at the young woman and grasped her arms, struggling to restrain her but she lashed out more; her glassy orbs burning with the sting of heartache.

"ALL THIS TIME, ALL THE BEATINGS, YOUR FUCKING JEALOUSLY, AND YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE DOING IT ALL ALONG?!"

As the words left her mouth, the trance like state in the young man's eyes had vanished, only to be replaced by a swirl of anger as his orbs darkened, and her body was suddenly jerked forward to him.

"I know you love him!" He hissed; gripping her arms tighter.

"I FUCKING SMELL YOUR LUST!" he yelled while her body convulsed into tremors of fear, anger and whimpers.

"YOU WANNA STILL TELL ME HE'S YOUR FRIEND, HUH?!"

_Rage consumed him._

"YOU WANNA FUCKING TELL ME THERE'S NOTHING BETWEEN YOU TWO?!" He shook her. "YOU'RE FUCKING FRIENDS & NOTHING MORE?! YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT LOVE WHEN I SMELL DECEIT ALL OVER YOUR BODY!"

"SHUT UP!"

It was easy to predict the aftermath of that argument, especially after a hand had slowly made its way to rest upon the stinging mark left on a left-sided cheek bone, and a body was suddenly grabbed forcefully; anger gazing icily at fear.

"Who the fuck do you feel you're talking to?" he asked in a deadly low tone. Eyes narrowed, she yanked herself away from him & yanked the silver necklace off her neck, throwing it at him & screamed, "YOU!" She yanked off another silver necklace.

"I'M SICK OF YOU!"

She yanked off the gold charm bracelet from around her wrist.

"YOU LOW LYING BASTARD!"

She yanked off the pair of gold hoop earrings & screamed,

"I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!**"

She ran out the door and he ran after her, calling her name.

After that, everything seemed like a blur.

The words that were threatening to spill itself like vomit, those dyer words she had so desperately tried to ignore, had told herself she could never say, left her lips; everything inside her defeated.

"What?" he hissed, and grasped her arm just as she was about to walk away.

Eyes shadowed by her black bangs, silently the tears fell away free again, and she whispered, "I mean it… It's over."

_Hurt consumed him._

There were no words to describe how he felt that very moment.

He jerked her body forward toward him and sneered, "Are you leaving me?"

She pulled away from him and looked up at those familiar dark orbs. The malice shining in them scared her but she needed to take back control so slowly she backed away and whispered "It's over," turning on a heel to leave.

The young man grabbed her wrist and she jumped both in surprise and fear, turning around to face him once more.

"_**I can never give you up,"**_he said, and the way he said it shook her to the core; his words forever embedded in the pool of darker memories.

She felt the gruesome sickly feeling to her stomach as it churned while clutching the side of her neck, hissing in pain before taking one last fearful look into his eyes, then backed away and ran off; the pain to the side of her neck growing immensely stronger as she sobbed.

The young man remained rooted to the spot, and felt the beginnings of his heart breaking, as loneliness and denial began to consume his mind, along with rage & betrayal. Black bangs shadowing his eyes, he felt the love he forever had for her twist into something gruesome, and whispered,

"_**I'll be damned before I let you get away… you're my mate and I'll kill us both before I ever…let you go…."**_

He smirked lifting his head up and said,

"_**I'll never let you go…"**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_8 months earlier_

Lights on in the single bedroom across the hall that Friday night of May, a young teenage girl, no older than 15 years of age, lay in bed with a cordless phone press against her ear, listening to the deep masculine and frustrated voice on the other end of the line; no doubt her best friend.

"_She's cheating on me, I just know it!"_

She sighed. This had been the umpteenth time her best friend had told her about this; about his suspicions of adultery committed by his girlfriend of a year and half. She couldn't understand for the life of her why he did not choose to leave this girl if he complained, but rather decided to make up an excuse for her cheating ways, or play she never did.

As often as she tried to warn him of the girl's ways, he never really did listen to what was said to be the truth; that Kikyo Hitomi was nothing more than a skanky ass bitch capable of playing the sweet & innocent angel if she wanted to, just to lure her victims in before she got what she needed from them, and then toss them away like the thrash she originally saw them as, since that was her game.

How & why Kikyo managed to stay a year and a half with Inuyasha Takahashi, her best friend, she had no idea; even if the things he confined to her about were true.

She knew they both played the game of 'it takes two to do the tango', but frankly she was growing tired of hearing about that. I mean as best as she had offered her advice to Inuyasha, he still wouldn't listen and would stay with Kikyo no matter what she told him to be the right thing.

So why bother, right?

Yet here she was, in another conversation about his long-time girlfriend, hearing the same frustration in his voice as he talked about the things he found out she did behind his back while she silently listened to him, and was now about to input her opinion about this situation, once again.

"I wouldn't be surprised." the young girl said.

"Let's face the facts Yash, she's cheating. She's tearing at you mentally & emotionally. She knows she's got her fingers wrapped around your heart and that's because you encourage her."

"_I ain't encouraging her to do anything! You don't know how hard this is for me Kagome… Kikyo, she's…"_

"She's what?" The young girl, Kagome, asked. "Breaking your heart? Tossing you like garbage while she whores around?"

"_She's not like that!"_

"Would you stop defending her!"

"_I'm not defending her!"_

"Yes you are! I dunno why you even bother to complain to me when you obviously love what she does to you!"

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"You let her toy with your emotions for her own selfish kicks just so you could get a nice fuck outta it claiming its love?"

_Okay, that came out the wrong way…_

"_AND HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU DUNNO SHIT SO JUST BUTT OUTTA MY LIFE & MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" _he yelled, and she fell silent at his statement.

He immediately regretted it. "_Kagome, I…"_

"Fine…" she whispered barely to the extent of her voice submerging to the tears, "Have fun with Kikyo…since you enjoy heartache…" She hung up the phone and buried her tear–streak face into her pillow, sobbing at the argument.

It hurt. It really did, the things he said.

She was only trying to help and make him see that Kikyo was no good for him. But he made excuses …and made her the enemy.

Never has he yelled the way he did just moments ago, and never has she heard such anger from him.

She felt a pang of sadness; his harsh words echoing in her mind. She rose sniffing and grabbed her cell. She began dialling and waited until the person answered on the other end.

_"Mushi, mushi,"_

"Hello Sango?"


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Weeks went by since their argument.

She felt even more like crap at the thought of how hurt he made her feel and how angry she was at him, even though beneath that she wanted to call and apologize. _But why should she?_ She didn't do anything wrong. She was just being a friend and he yelled at her for nothing; clearly stating she butted in on his life and minded his business when he in fact was the one calling and complaining to her about his relationship!

_He's such a jerk!_ She thought, then sighed as she continued getting ready for this stupid sweet sixteen party her cousin Mia had invited her to; the last thing she wanted to do right now on this goddamn Sunday was hit a _formal_ birthday bash, socializing with people.

She parted the silky tendrils of her mid-night black hair in two; styling a half up, half down trend in curls. She wore a white bodice & knee-length dress, and had covered her bare shoulders with a short-length white jacket; slipping her white heels on. On her wrist she wore a silver charm bracelet with diamond encrusted letters that spelt her name , along with some butterfly and music note charms; her eyes glancing one last time at her reflection, before heading out the door.

By the time she reached her cousin's place, she already wished she was at home; the covers huddled over her head as she lay in bed, drowning in her woes.

The party wasn't _that bad,_ she just wasn't in a party mood. She didn't feel up to it and didn't even want to be here. She was too angry, sad and miserable to enjoy the taste of finger foods, drinks, cake and ice-cream.

She got up from her seat & began to walk, turning the corner to walk down the court yard and out the front gate, making her way down the street, eventually to a park.

She barely remembered or had even noticed a park being close to her cousin's place, but was grateful that nobody was there, for she wanted to be alone.

She sat on a swing sighing sadly as the rush wind gently caressed her skin; her mind's thoughts returning to Inuyasha and the things he had said to her that night; her melancholy mood deepening.

Why did this bother her so much? She questioned. Was it because he was her best friend or the bond they shared?

They'd known each other for ten years now, and even though he was the closest friend she'd ever had, she at times felt a feeling that she could not comprehend but rather deny; wondering if her feelings for her long-time friend have converted into something… more.

But still, perhaps she felt she wasn't important enough to him anymore? That she wasn't his _only girl? _That Kikyo had stolen her place?

Was she jealous?

Or was it, that no matter how much she tried to deny or divert herself from the reality of the truth, she was fall-

She felt her phone vibrate, interrupting her thoughts, and glanced at the screen.

_Unknown Call... _It read.

She sighed wondering who it could be; not really in the mood to talk to anyone, but answered the call anyway.

"_Hey…"_ a recognizable voice said.

"Hey…" she said sadly, yet relieved inside that she had heard his voice.

"_What are you up to?"_

"I'm just…at a party Mia invited me to. Today's her birthday but I…I wasn't enjoying it so I just came down the street to the park."

"_I see… Why'd you come in a park by yourself?"_

"I just…wanted to be alone is all..." She felt her eyes brimmed with tears.

"_Kagome I'm sorry…" _

She jerked her body up surprised.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one butting into your life when I had no business to-"

"_I didn't mean that…with what I said."_

She remained quiet.

"_I was angry… I was angry at the fact that you were right and just hid from that realization and snapped at you…"_

"Yash it-"

"_I snapped at you…because I felt stupid for falling for Kikyo…and causing my own misery when I knew she was no good for me."_

"She's the first girl you met at your new school in Hong Kong. You grew a bond with her. It's only natural that you'd fall for her, given the time passed, spending it with each other…"

"_But it's not the point. Kikyo …Kikyo didn't love me…not the way that I…thought I loved her…"_

"You thought?"

"_I never truly loved Kikyo Kagome. It was only a reflection… an image of how I truly felt… about you..."_

Never did Kagome expect her best friend to have admitted such feelings like that to her, especially when said feelings were directed to her. Hard as she had tried to conceal the damn threatening to break she could hold out no longer, and so allowed one by one, the tears representing her feelings at the moment to fall, and listened.

"_Kagome…I've had feelings for you since the day we met. You're my best friend and you always understood everything about me when no one else could. You've been there for me, kind to me; you treated me like a person rather than some filthy half-breed."_

"…."

"_You liked me for who I am and never changed me. You stayed honest, and you always tell me everything as I do with you."_

Lips trembling but curving into a smile, she continued to listen feeling tears roll down her cheeks.

"_I tell you everything…but I never told you how much you really mean to me…how much I feel about you." _

"You had asked me out once… back when I knew you were hinting how you really felt about me…but I turned you down because of your temper." She sniffed, giggling a bit as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"_You turned me down yes because of my temper… but Kagome… I want you to give me another chance…"_

"Inuyasha…I…"

"_If I wrote you a symphony,__  
__Just to say how much you mean to me _

_what would you do?__  
__If I told you you were beautiful__  
__Would you date me on the regular _

_tell me, would you?__  
__Well, baby I've been around the world__  
__But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)__  
__This ring here represents my heart__  
__But there's just one thing I need from you_

_say I do…__  
__I can see us holding hands__  
__Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand__  
__I can see us on the countryside__  
__Sitting on the grass, laying side by side__  
__You could be my baby, let me make you my lady__  
__Girl, you amaze me__  
__Ain't gotta do nothing crazy__  
__See, all I want you to do is be…"_

She heard silence afterward, and had realized he hung up. Puzzled, she got up off the swing, wondering why he had did that. She felt a light tap on her shoulder & when she turned around she gasped in surprise to see bright golden orbs staring into her gaze with a soft expression.

"My loooovvvvvveeeee loooooovvveeee…..

My loooovvvvveeee…. loooovvvveeee…"

She embraced him in a hug; tears rolling gently down her flushed cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go. She pulled back slight & met his eyes as she smiled.

"How did you-"

"You didn't think I'd leave you in a park all by yourself did you?" he smirked

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you…"

"But when did you get back?"

"I got back a week ago… to tell you this…"

Fingers entwined, he lifted them to his chest as she watched him mesmerized; his other hand gently brushing the bangs away from her eyes & said

"I like you as more than a friend Kagome Higurashi… I've had feelings for you since that rainy day we met… I wanna be with you….because I…"

He never finished his sentence, because a pair of soft, pink lips covered his.

Though surprised at first, he relaxed and drifted his eyes closed, accepting and deepening the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck; both lost & drowning in the heat of the kiss, feeling like it was magical, as though it could go on forever.

And even when light drizzles had began to fall before pouring heavily down on them did they still kiss; eventually pulling back and entwining their fingers, running toward shelter under the gazebo.

They looked at each other and laughed at how they got drenched in the rain.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Kagome felt as though her lips would fall off from exhaustion with the constant smiling she had done all day; the constant tingly feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach never ceasing to be over, the more time spent with Inuyasha.

Her smile had just about broadened to its fullest that evening, as they sat on the floor beside her bed laughing while eating caramel popcorn; flinging some at one another in a game tease while they chatted; nothing else feeling more perfect than this day.

Over a week ago her best friend had admitted his true feelings for her, and by kissing him she had accepted his proposal to be his girlfriend, while also admitting having felt the same way.

Now they were in a relationship with hope of it leading to commitment with each other; both seemingly happy, maybe even happier than they'd ever been as just friends.

_Yet even perfection must have it cracks…_

* * *

Kagome stood in front her mirror brushing the strands of her hair neatly before resting the brush back on top her dressing table, and snatching her earrings to put on.

Today was her first _official_ date with Inuyasha. Excitement was bubbling at the pit of her stomach from since she had awoken that morning until now.

He had told her he had a surprise for her when she'd meet up with him, and her excitement plus anticipation had doubled. She couldn't wait, and she wondered what her surprised was; her lips curving into a small smile as she thought about it.

They were going to watch Hell Boy 2: The Golden Army.

She had arrived at the movie theatre & waited for him, wearing dark wash glitter embedded skinnies with an embroidered black and white halter top; her hair remaining loose while her fingers clutched tightly in anxiousness, to her jacket and purse.

She soon caught sight of him & her smile broadened. She waved to him & he smiled jogging up the stairs to meet her where she stood; his lips lightly capturing hers before saying,

"Hey."

"Mmm… Hey. Where were you I thought you'd be lost." She joked.

He chuckled. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok. You ready to go? The movie's gonna start soon."

"Yeah, but first, I wanna show you your surprise." he said, and her heart raced a mile of excitement as she smiled at him; the fluttering in her stomach increasing with every second passed.

"Close your eyes."

He took her hand and led her down the steps to a halt. She smiled nervously & asked,

"Can I open them now?"

"Yeah, you can…"

The next few minutes moved in slow motion.

The minute her eyes opened. The minute she stared straight forward with excitement gleaming in the brown of her orbs, had been the minute that her smile faltered; her lips frowning in confusion.

A girl with identical features to her own began walking up to them, dressed in a white spaghetti strap tank top with a black mini skirt and knee-length black boots; her long ebony tendrils falling over her shoulders.

She stopped beside Inuyasha & he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture and said,

"Kagome this is Kikyo , my ex."

And then she felt it, her heart which had stopped beating the same exact moment time had stopped.

His ex!

That was her surprise?

Bringing the girl who broke his heart on _their_ date?

_Our first date?_!?

To say she was bewildered was an understatement. She was slowly trying to process what was happening at the moment, before a wave of anger washed over internally at this… this…

Words couldn't even begin to describe what this was.

_What the hell?! No, what the fuck! _

How could he bring her to their date?!

In fact! How the ass can he even **think** that this was a surprise?!

What's wrong with him?

How could he?

Is he crazy?

Bringing that… that… slut here on their first date!

The feeling of fingers laced between her own brought Kagome back to reality, when Inuyasha took her hand with a smile; oblivious to the utter shock, rage & hurt on her face, as he led her to Kikyo who stood with a stupid smirk on her face; one Kagome mentally saw she wiped off.

"Kikyo this is Kagome, my girlfriend."

Kikyo stuck a polite hand out to shake as if she had_ really cared _about meeting her, but Kagome saw all too well the pretend façade she portrayed that was barely even acknowledged by Inuyasha; her whole demeanour raging with anger yet shrinking with intimidation at this girl's presence.

She shook hands with her though; noting the way she still smirked, and had imagined that her fingers had wrapped themselves around her neck and squeeze; putting amps amount of pressure into stopping her breathing.

"It's nice meeting you Kagome," she said, breaking her train of thought. "Yash's told me so much about you."

_Yash? YASH! I'm the only one who fucking calls him that! That…that…skank's taking my nicknames too!_

"Kagome, you okay?"

She glanced up to see Inuyasha's worried filled eyes.

_Is he serious? _

_Asking me if I'm okay? _

_IF I'M OKAY?!_

"Yeah…I'm just…surprised…at this…"

"I just-"

"We better get inside before the movie starts." Kikyo intervened. "Yash you got the tickets right?"

Kagome swore this bitch was toying with her on purpose; infusing every means necessary to slap the shit outta her.

_Or kill her._

"Yeah I got em'. Let's get inside and take our seats." He replied, and Kikyo looped her arm through his, leading him inside the cinema with Kagome following behind, furious & hurt.

The rows of seats were quite full when they entered the movie theatre with popcorn and drinks in their hands. Fortunately Kagome had spotted an empty row with three seats available in the third row up front.

While Inuyasha sat comfortably at the corner end seat, Kagome, who was about to take the middle seat next to him, felt her body jerk forward before catching her balance. She turned around swiftly and had found Kikyo seated '_coincidently'_ on the seat she had been about to sit in; her stunned expression fading as she tried to deny that what happened a second ago, didn't just happen.

But it did.

_That bitch! _

Remaining blankly calm on the outside, while her inner self fumed with anger on the inside, Kagome sat quietly beside Kikyo, and heard soft giggling from the older girl.

Turning her head to the right, her expressionless face witnessed the sight of the other woman all over her boyfriend; her dainty fingers running through the smooth tendrils of his silver locks, before running along his jaw, and then playing with the collar of his button-up while he laughed softly at whatever it was she had told him.

It was almost as if _they _were on the date and _she_ was the third wheel invisible.

She could lie and say he had mistakenly thought that was her sitting next to him.

Yeah, that'd make her feel better…

_If it were the truth!_

But it's not!

He **knew** the difference.

He could tell their scents apart for god sakes; he was a hanyou!

He knew that was Kikyo and not her, yet still proceeded as if nothing was wrong, in front of her nonetheless!

_How could he?!_

Feeling her eyes brimmed with tears, Kagome got up just as the projection screen played the beginning of the movie, and left the couple seated next to her.

* * *

The ride home was silent after dropping Kikyo off at her place; the car eventually slowing to a stop at the shrine steps before the ignition was turned off, and Inuyasha leaned in to kiss the girl seated next to him goodnight, but was met instead by a slammed car door and an angry Kagome marching up the steps hurriedly to lose sight of him.

That night he called continuously to ask _what he had done_ and pleadingly asked_ what's wrong? talk to me,_ but was getting neither a response nor an answer, because she ignored his calls, voicemails and text messages, wanting _**not, **_to speak to him.

_What he did was unforgivable,_ she thought for now. But would later down the line discover forgiveness was her weakness toward the silver-haired hanyou;

_Something held over her, as a means of control…_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

'_Hey it's me; I'm not here right now; just leave a message-'_

Snarling slightly, Inuyasha flipped his cell phone shut and sat down on the edge of the bed, running a frustrated hand through his locks.

One week.

It had been precisely one week, two days, and nineteen hours since she had last spoken to him, and he cursed desperately.

She had abruptly cut off all communication ties with him since the night she stormed out of his car and jogged up the shrine steps hurriedly, and it had driven him crazy as to why she had suddenly started acting like this.

His snarl heightened.

He got up from off the edge of the bed, and began to pace the room back and forth; clutching tightly to his hand, his cell phone.

'_Why the fuck is she ignoring me?'_ He asked himself; his anger and annoyance on the rise.

_One week, two days and-fuck! Twenty hours now since she had last spoken to him?!_

Inuyasha's patience stood on a thin line.

A very thin line, that was about ready to snap.

By one week, two days, and twenty-one hours, the young seventeen year old, had had enough.

He stopped paced the room and dialled her number once again; listening to it ring, before finally, an angelic voice answered; _her_ angelic voice.

'_Inuyasha…'_

"You answered"

* * *

Kagome had plopped down on her bed the minute she entered her room.

Her body ached.

And not because of the walk home today.

Her body ached, because it had been one week, two days, twenty-one hours and forty-five minutes since she's seen, or made any communication toward him, and a pang contrasted within her chest.

Since the night she had returned home from her disastrous date with him, she's cut off all communication ties toward him, while also trying to stay out of the public eye, just in case she ran into him.

She knew though, that he would keep calling and calling.

Inuyasha was not one to give up so easily, and she knew he wanted answers surrounding her behaviour toward him, but she refused to answer.

'_If he never even realized what he'd done, then why should I bother even speaking with him about it?' _She told herself as she hugged her pillow closer, burying her face in it.

She felt vibration waves through her mattress, and knew once again he was trying to call her.

She buried her face deeper into her pillow, trying desperately to ignore the urge to answer and hear his voice, but the temptation was just too powerful and bitter sweet to ignore any longer than she already had, and so she reached out her hand and grasped her vibrating cell, answering.

"Inuyasha…"

"_You answered"_

She sighed. "You wouldn't stop calling"

"_I __won't__ stop calling, because you refuse to answer any of my phone calls since last week."_

"Then you know I don't want to talk you Inuyasha, any more than I am now."

"_Why?"_ he asked simply

"If you don't know, then I won't bother to tell you."

"_You really want to play this game with me Kagome?"_

"This isn't a game!"

"_Then answer my question"_

She paused a few seconds before saying "Don't call me again Inuyasha, I mean it."

"_To hell I won't call you again; I'm your boyfriend!"_ his voice rose on the other end.

Kagome gave a short, bitter laugh. "My boyfriend? You sure about that? Because last time I checked, you had some **slut,** draping all over you!"

"_What are you talking about?" _

Kagome felt as if she had been slapped in the face.

For him to have the audacity, to not even remember what he did the night of their first date, dawned realization that he never even cared, and so, calmly taking in a shaky breath, she said in a voice full of dejection

"Nothing"

"_Don't lie to me."_

"I'm not ly-"

"_Kagome, what were you talking about just now?"_

"I said it's nothing"

"_Kagome-"_

"Don't ask me if you don't know!"

"_I don't know because I have no idea what you're talking about!"_

There was silence

"_Since our date-"_

"That's just it, okay! It wasn't _our _date; it was yours and KIKYO'S!" she shrieked; her walls crumbling as one by one tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How could you do that?" her voice croaked. "That was our date. Our date. A-And t-that m-meant s-something to me."

"…_."_

"Y-You told me y-you h-had a s-surprise f-for me. But h-how, **how **is bringing your ex-girlfriend a surprise for anyone?!"

"_I just thought-"_

"No you didn't think! You didn't think at all!" she shrieked; her anger getting the best of her.

"I felt humiliated; like I was invisible."

"_I never-"_

"Y-You sat there comfortably, a-and knew, she was seated right next to you, w-when that was supposed to be me; because that was supposed to be our date!"

"_It was-"_

"No it wasn't! I-It was y-yours, a-and hers."

"…_."_

"I had to sit there, listening to each crack as my heart fell to pieces."

"_Kagome she means nothing to me anymore, okay, you're my girlfriend" _

"I'm not so sure about that anymore Inuyasha… because you sure didn't act that way when she came. S-So i-if y-you wanna be w-with h-her-"

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence Kagome" _

"Then what am I supposed to say instead Inuyasha?! What sentence can you say that'll convince me that we shouldn't break up right now?! Because if you still love Kikyo, if you still have feelings for her than by all means go be with her, but do not allow me to get my heart broken by you Inuyasha, because I won't let my heart be broken by my best friend!"

She stopped even attempting to stem the flow of tears.

It had started with a single drop and from there it evolved into a relentless river that suppose could have washed away the pain, but instead, had increased it; the pink Samsung Smooth slipping out of her hands as she buried her face in her pillow, sobbing once more.

"I'm sorry" Kagome snapped her head up at the voice spoken; her pony tail dishevelled, while her chocolate brown orbs stared surprised at the male figure standing before her; her eyes filled to the brim with tears once again, as amber-gold stared sadly back at her.

Not quick enough to move away from him, he reached for her and gathered her into his arms; inhaling the sweet essence of jasmine that assented his senses.

Her body went stiff with the sudden physical contact, and she tried desperately to allow herself to pull away and scream at him, but his arms were wrapped tightly around her torso, pressing her body protectively against his, that she once again felt her barriers dissolve, and let the tears release from her eyes, and spilled endlessly down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he murmured softly while stroking her hair. "I'm sorry" he said, as he continued to whisper; both never moving from their position.

* * *

_Three months later_

Beyond the first few months of giddy affection, the feeling of butterflies and the first date fiasco, their relationship, also long-distance, became as natural as their ten-year friendship; the balance seemingly perfect between them.

_For now_

He'd always shower her with gifts; returning with him to Japan purchased articles of clothing to foot-wear to jewellery that were all expensive, leaving Kagome at times feeling a bit too uncomfortable, but could not really argue about the matter, knowing why he often did what he did.

He'd always, always spend time with her.

Whether he'd come over to the shrine, or she'd stay over at his place, his sole priority, when he returns to Japan, would be to see and spend as much time as he can with her, every given chance he gets.

Though apart physically, they still kept up with each other's lives, by constantly talking over the phone & pc, although Kagome still did her best to keep their relationship as private as possible, knowing her mother still thought they were friends; well, she assumed so anyways.

With school, lunch dates, dinners and social affairs attended, the days and weeks passed quickly into yet another month and a stronger relationship was built between the two.

Everyday her best and closest friend Sango would notice something brighter in those chocolate orbs and a rosy flush in her cheeks when she'd arrive at school and greet her. And every day, she'd know, that the reason behind that smile on her face, was her best friend's boyfriend.

'_She's in love'_ she thought; smiling as Kagome smiled softly to herself and hummed a soft tune while gathering her textbooks from her locker.

Ayame, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi had also took notice to their friend's radiant glow of happiness, as did Miroku, her long-time friend since back in middle school.

He was fond of her happiness and glad to see her smiling once more, because she had found someone who can truly bring her happiness, even if that someone could not be himself.

He was, or still is, in love with Kagome, and knew she had once felt the same. But when she had tried to admit her feelings toward him, his response had regretfully made it seem he had not felt the same way she did, and wished only to remain friends.

It had hurt her deeply, and he had so much as wanted to tell her that came out wrong and admit how he truly felt about her, but he did not. He found she had wanted to bury that rejection, and now, has found herself her prince charming.

She'd rarely talk about her relationship with Inuyasha, but seeing the bright look she'd give like Christmas lights, everyone felt that he was a great guy to their friend.

He was a great guy…

_A great guy… if they only knew…_

* * *

"So he's taking you for a make-up date?" Ayame asked puzzled

"It's not a _make-up_ _date_; he's just taking me out with a surprise."

"Well let's hope it's not another _girlfriend_ "Sango pointed.

"No, I've gotten past that. He honestly didn't know what he was thinking and said he was sorry for what happened."

"Why would any guy for that matter think bringing their ex-girlfriend to a first date is a good _surprise?" _Sango questioned

"Yeah" Ayame said "Especially if it's the one who broke their heart."

Both were told about Inuyasha's '_surprise'_ and had immediately thought it best for Kagome to break things off with him after hearing her sob uncontrollably over the phone.

_If only she had taken their advice sooner_

"I dunno." Kagome said ready to end the topic brought up. "I just know I'm over it & want another chance at a real date with him."

That _second date_ went on to be perfect in her opinion.

It was just her and Inuyasha this time and there was definitely no Kikyo.

He had escorted her to one of the most exquisite & expensive Asian restaurants they had branched here in Japan, where the food was absolute heaven on a plate.

They sat at a reserved table with a smile, as he took her hand in his and she blushed, flushing pink cheeks before continuing on with their conversation.

When he planned a make-up date he planned it good.

First he had bought her a dress with his future sister-in-law's _minimum _assistance; the dress a deep red which tied at her neck criss-crossing across her breasts showing stomach before flowing down elegantly & shimmered in glitter while also accompanied with matching red heels (_picked with assistance from Rin_) & a red rose for her hair.

He'd ordered a private area with the reservations made; sweeping her away to a selective table outside beside the lit railings that looked over the city; its lights like the millions of stars that twinkled over the night sky, full with the full moon's radiant glow.

This had been the most magical date and night of her life she had thought, and was enjoying every minute of having this special moment with Inuyasha, the one person she had cared for most all.

"Kagome…I have something for you." he said breaking her train of thought

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear where the rose laid just as he had pulled out a white teddy bear holding a cushioned red heart which marked _I Love You_ in white; around the bear's neck wore a thin slivered chain with a sterling silver orchid pendent; assented in the middle a genuine amethyst stone.

"Inuyasha…." She breathed in a surprised gasped.

She fingered the pendent before he removed it from off the bear's neck and in seconds felt hands placed something around her neck before afterward, hot breath whispered beside her jaw, _I love you…_

Kagome's eyes widened in surprised and she turned to meet his gaze; looking into his trusting and loving pools of ember.

"I mean it Kagome… I love you."

Sensing the hesitation she gave, he quickly cut in before she could respond.

"You don't have to say anything; that you love me just yet, but I want you to know that I've loved you since the day you and I met Kagome, and that feeling's never gone away."

She was speechless.

He took her hand in his as tears welled in her eyes.

"I will never stop loving you koishii; you're the one for me, and always will be."

He leaned in afterward and sealed his words with a kiss that sent her mind & heart soaring through the stars.

But what had lay behind a masque of false emotions, was something neither Kagome, nor anyone for that matter, could ever possibly imagine surface.

The truth?

Inuyasha _**wanted **_Kagome to say I love you back. He _**wanted **_her to feel the _**exact **_same way he did; as if he'd be the _**only**_ man for her and _**no one**_ would ever take his place.

And it was at that exact moment, that he was beginning to suspect that that wasn't the case.

And that's… where all their problems…began.

* * *

"So Kagome you in?" Ayumi had asked.

There was a big party on Saturday down at club _Rendezvous;_ a night club legal for under age teenagers that Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Sango, Ayame, Miroku & practically everyone in the whole school were going to, and she wanted to know if Kagome would be there.

"I dunno... I mean... can Inuyasha come with us?" She asked

"Of course! I'll snag a ticket for him so he'll go with you." she said.

Of course when Kagome reached over at Inuyaha's place, and the topic of the party held Saturday night reached his ears, he practically ended said conversation right there & then saying

"I don't want you going where a bunch of drunken bastards can take advantage of you Kagome. My answer is No."

"Then come with me-"

"I can't. I have to go back to Hong Kong tomorrow plus study for an important exam, you know that."

"Then I don't see why I can't just go with my friends Inuyasha."

"That's not the point"

"Stop acting like you're my dad!"

"I'm not acting like anything except the protective boyfriend I am to you and being honest about how I feel about this party you wanna go to! I don't wanna hear some fuck's touched you or there'll be blood shed Kagome and I will kill whoever's touched you!"

"That won't happen! Why are you being protective all of a sudden? I let you go to your parties your friends & family want you to go to and you catch a fit because I wanna hang out with my friends?" she yelled. He grabbed her arm so quick that before she could even turn to walk off on him, he had her spun back around facing his darkened gaze.

"_Listen, to me._ I don't care Kagome, that you're upset with me._** I**_ _**want **_to go to those parties because _**I bring you**_ wherever I go. Wherever I go, _**you**_ go, so I can keep an eye on you." His grip became tighter when he said this, putting ends amount of pressure with his claws as it pierced her skin painfully "If I'm not there then you can forget it" she winced in agony when blood drew and he ended, "My answer is _**no**_."

"Inuyasha you're-"

The door swung open as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, walked in on the scene; Inuyasha quickly letting go of her arm & his gaze snapped to his brother's direction, while Kagome held the arm his claws had dug into with tears streaming down her cheeks before quickly swiping them away.

"Am I interrupting something? Kagome are you alright?" He asked but got an answer from his hanyou half-brother instead. "She's fine, what do you want?"

Sesshomaru took a moment to eye Kagome then shift his gaze to his brother suspiciously before saying, "I was heading out & thought Kagome needed a ride back to the shrine since mother did not want her to walk home in the dark; even if it is a few blocks away from us." He finished coolly.

"She'll stay the night. Tell mom to call auntie Karou & tell her Kagome's staying over." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru shifted his attention to Kagome who stood there silently holding her arm while her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes.

"Kagome?" He asked "Do you wish to stay here the night or do you wish for one of us to-"

"I said she'd stay here Sesshomaru; what are you fucking deaf you can't hear me?"

"I heard you but you're not Kagome so I'm _asking her_." He returned his gaze back to her and asked, "Kagome?"

She had finally looked up at Sesshomaru, and felt a warm, wet liquid beneath her arm. "Maybe... maybe I should just go home," her lips trembled. But as she motioned to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha made a move to her quicker and wrapped an arm around her mid-section, squeezing tightly, and emulated a low, dark growl of warning. "Kagome," he said, "stay the night over. I'll drop you to school in the morning because my flight doesn't leave till noon."

She had finally turned her gaze to him and had now wish she hadn't, for she was met with terrifyingly icily pools of ember that had darkened; her soft cream skin visibly paling as his gaze sent shivers up her spine and his painful grip around her mid-section brought her back to reality.

"I-I guess that would be okay..." she'd manage to stutter out.

"Kagome are you-"

"_**She said she'll stay!"**_ Inuyasha's demonic voice yelled, cutting off Sesshomaru's question & made Kagome jump in fear.

"Go down stairs Kagome, _**NOW.**_"

Not wanting to anger him even further, she fled the room as fast as she could, leaving the two brothers behind.

As soon as the door had clicked closed and Kagome was out of ear shot, the older yokai had turned to his younger brother and asked,

"What did you do to her?"

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"I smelt her blood Inuyasha. Did you-"

In seconds, Inuyasha was face to face with his older brother. Sesshomaru, having been caught off guard by barely even _seeing _his brother move to come within close proximity to his face, remained expressionless as the younger inu glared coldly and hissed, _**"Did I do what."**_

As deadly as his voice suddenly sounded, Sesshomaru was not surprised.

He_ was_ surprised, when his brother suddenly smirked at him, because his smirk registered something sinister & sick minded that it actually questioned Sesshomaru about how much he really knew his own brother.

Inuyasha said nothing more to Sesshomaru & walked out the room as if nothing had even happened, leaving the older inu-yokai to his thoughts.

'_Kagome...'_

* * *

That night Kagome slept in Inuyasha's arms.

After what had resulted tonight with the whole club issue, she was too terrified to refuse to sleep with him in his room & sleep in the guestroom that was her own whenever she would come over here.

The following morning he dropped her off promising to call when he landed in Hong Kong, and she was _**not **_to go to the party on Saturday whatsoever.

He called at nine later that night. He was still studying, but kept to his promise and talked all night long with Kagome.

Her mind sank back into the memory of what happened the night before, still quite vivid. The look in his eyes had haunted her until he had coaxed her into forgetting about him losing his temper, and had told her not to be afraid of him, for it was an accident & he had never meant to scare her.

_He was sorry_

* * *

Saturday night, Kagome wore a dark jeans mini skirt, a black Baby Phat tube top that showed cleavage and sported a bit of gold decoration & design, and black heels with her hair let loose and light make up; wearing around her neck a necklace her boyfriend had bought her from Hong Kong, a Mona twist Silverstone with rhinestones; bracelet and earrings to match.

The Rendezvous was larger than any club she had ever seen, not that she had been to any. Multi-coloured lights flashed and rotated about as the place was packed with high school to maybe even some college students; everyone moving in sync to the rhythm of loud club music.

She knew she shouldn't be here. It was forbidden fruit she could not taste and yet here she was taking a bite, not knowing that her disobedience to her boyfriend would be something she would regret later on, because she believed there would be no consequence.

At one side of the club, the girls sat at a table further away from the dance floor and ate delightfully while gulping down a few beverages.

Soon everyone headed out to the dance floor.

As if the music had possessed her, she began moving her body to the rhythm and beat that flowed through her veins as she got down partying; her body pressed against her friends and one or two guys, who slipped their arm around her waist; some being college guys who kept her close, turning her and then moving her around as she laughed, having the time of her life.

But unbeknownst to her... _she'd been watched._

When she got back to Ayame's place, it was just to change out of her attire worn to go partying , and into her sleep wear, as she crawled into bed in the guest room shared with Sango and dialled Inuyasha's cell number to call; his phone ringing four times before he answered sounding... drunk?

"_Hey babe, kinda busy right now,"_ he said, and she swore she heard feminine giggles in the background along with a lot of noise sounding like loud music & people talking.

"Oh alright. I'll call you tomorrow then," she said frowning.

"_Cools, I love you,"_

"You too. Ni-" But he'd already hung up.

She lay in bed thinking about what just happened there.

_'Was he partying like I'd been?'_ She questioned.

One thing's for sure, she dared not tell her boyfriend what went down at that party tonight. She would not let him know she had disobeyed him & went.

* * *

"She did _what?_"

"_Yeah, saw like a bunch of guys all over her & she looked like she was having the time of her life with them along with some girls presumed to be her friends."_ The voice on the other end of phone said.

"_**Errraah!"**_ Inuyasha had thrown the phone so fast, it shattered against the wall, falling to pieces.

His eyes flashed a deadly colour red.

'_**When I get back...' **_he thought _**'…I'll deal with you. I'll make you beg & scream for mercy before I fuck you into submission & you know who your alpha is. Then you'll never disobey your mate again. You'll learn to be mine. You'll always be mine... whether you've realized it... or not.'**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

As the days and weeks passed quickly into yet another month, all indulgence to keep patient and swallow the disappointment that Kagome had yet to return her I love you to Inuyasha wore itself on thin ice, and so he began to press an even bigger issue to her non-stop & continuously since month before: _making her his by taking her virginity & becoming his mate __**for life**__._

Problem being, she wasn't ready. And this caused dissatisfaction towards Inuyasha, and they'd often argue about the matter.

"Inuyasha, try and understand that I'm not ready for this."

"I know. I know you're not ready and you're just scared-"

"Then why do you still wanna talk about this?"

"Because you need to understand Kagome that I want you apart of my life forever-"

"And I wanna be with you but until I'm comfortable with all this my answer is still no; I wanna wait."

"Dammit, why do you always do this to me?!"

"That's not fair! You're pressuring me into something we're both not ready-"

"I am ready!"

"But I'm not!"

That's how this conversation always fell apart.

Time & time again he would say that this was something he must do '_traditionally'_, with the heritage of being an inu-yokai.

While she was fertile, he would plant his seed into her over the course of sexual intercourse, where they'd stay bound together over the course of the full moon, just until his orgasm was complete, and she may or may not become pregnant, but from then on, his scent as well as his _mark, _being a mate mark, will signify that she belonged to _**him**_ & no one else.

Kagome though, would always counter, stating the first time you make love with the person you love has to be something extra special and never rushed, and that she did not want to become a mom at this time, was not ready, and that they should wait a little while longer through the course of their relationship.

Was he even listening to her? He could lie and say yes, but that would be just that, a lie.

To him, her refusal looked like the hesitation of someone who wasn't confident in her sexuality or who thought was not experienced enough, and so engulfed herself with fears and insecurities.

But the way she'd be mad at him…

It was such a turn-on that often he would become lost in his fantasies of ravishing her in every sexual way possible and impregnate her, that the thought of how she'd look pregnant with his child sent him over the edge with arousal, which made it even harder to wait.

He loved her. God he loved her so much that he _**was **_going to marry her and _**would **_get her pregnant. She was _**his mate**_, mate mark or not, and he wanted her for the rest of his life, _now & forever more._

* * *

The days and weeks passed, the subject of becoming his mate still lingered, but was rarely brought up as much as before.

He began to realize that _maybe_ he was pressuring her into something she really wasn't ready for or even wanted as yet, but her refusal still angered him. For now, he continued to stand patient, knowing sooner or later, she'd give in to her inner desires for him, and he'd make her his over & over again till she screamed.

'_**And that... is a promise'**_

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha lay back against the cushions of the couch they sat cuddled together on, gazing at the flat T.V. screen, watching a comedy flick.

There was a down pour of heavy rain falling outside, and the place was relatively dark because of the weather.

They were all alone; his mother Izayoi out of town on business, while Sesshomaru and Rin were out visiting Rin's parents for the day, leaving Inuyasha the house to himself.

Shaking his head with a smirk, he turned the T.V. off and got up from off the couch, helping up a giggling Kagome as they made their way up the stairs to his bedroom.

She sat on his bed and watched as he took his laptop from off the top of his desk, then set it down as he sat down beside to her.

They both lay back comfortably against the pillows sitting up, before afterward he began showing her an album he had made with pictures of them together through the years; both reminiscing about the times.

"Remember when that skateboard knocked you out?" he snorted a laugh

"I remember you being a terrible teacher." She joked

"Hey I was a great teacher!"

"Then why'd the skateboard knocked me out?" she asked sarcastically

"Cause you were a terrible student." He joked.

She nudged his arm playfully and he laughed.

After his laughter subsided, he remained quiet looking down at the last picture, before lifting his ember pools to her chocolate brown ones and cupped a hand to her cheek, leaning forward and kissed her softly. He pulled back gently and using the pad of his thumb, brushed her bangs softly away from her eyes as she looked at him with a smile and his lips took cover over hers once more; a heat sparking between them.

His tongue plunged itself into her mouth, exploring, playing; as if it were a battle for dominance. He motioned himself closer, deepening the kiss as he pushed her down onto her back, lying on top of her.

Her hands trailed behind his neck then hair as she arched back at him kissing her neck; his tongue flicking out caresses while his hips grinded against hers.

'_**God I want her'**_

Kagome felt on fire; her pleasure taking over.

She felt his hardness press against her thigh, through the thick material of his jeans.

In moments he had his T-shirt off and continued to trail kisses down her neck; sucking & licking every corner as his heated desire began to take over; his inner demon screaming for more taste of her.

"Inuyasha…" she moaned

"Shhh…" he whispered, and continued his ministrations before afterward his hand reached behind her neck and began to undo the strings to her top.

"Inuyasha stop…" she whispered a moan

She felt the heat escape her as she sat up pushing him back a bit to stop; the strings to her top let loose as she held the clothing up from falling.

"We can't…" she whispered. But he smelt her, he smelled her on coming arousal. He knew she couldn't deny it any longer.

'_**She wants me'**_

He pushed her gently back down on her back and held himself over her, gazing down into her eyes as he traced her lips with the tip of his claw, before afterward whispering

"Trust me…"

_**Lemon warning**_

He kissed her deeper knowing this time he broke her barrier to reject him and made work unbuckling his belt and slid down his jeans.

He was now left in his boxers, as he worked his way to remove her hand which held up her top, letting it fall to her waist then slid it off as she laid in a black-laced bra and short jean shorts.

She then felt him pulled down that jean shorts in between kisses yanking them off her feet as she laid there embarrassed, now in her black bra and black panties.

But he didn't mind.

As a matter of fact, his eyes were drifting down her body with unhidden desire; the gold of his orbs burning her frame as if a stalking predator.

His mouth latched onto her neck and sucked loudly as she groaned. His mouth had been wet and moist, while his hand reached behind her back unhooking her bra and letting it fall beneath her, as he smirked in between kisses to her neck.

"You've been holding out on me…" He said: his hand coming up to caress the rounded surface as he stroked it.

Hips against hips, and legs tangled against legs, their mouths fused.

Her tongue tangled with his as she became hypnotized to a daze.

His hands ran over her body; cupping what he had been dreaming and desiring, before afterward squeezing her soft rounded figure; her body arched up to his touch, before afterward he squeezed a little harder.

She moaned as his tongue teased the edge of her breast, and her hand fisted in his hair to bring him closer as his mouth came over her nipple in a warm gasp; the suckling gentle yet wet as the other hand rolled her other nipple between his claws; her arching & moans turning him on.

His hand lowered to where she needed him most at, where her heat escaped onto her panties.

He seemed to notice this as his hand ran down her stomach right to the edge of her panties, seemingly running a hand over her clothed mound, before afterward his palm went right to her core and she gasped.

Back jacked up off the bed, and mouth fallen open in a soundless cry, he stuck both index & middle finger right into her centre, brushing over her hot clit, as little whimpers were escaping her mouth pathetically, and his hand thrust to the edge of sanity; her wetness growing so large now, that she could feel it on the inside of her thighs.

He smirked.

"You're so wet Kagome…" He whispered.

He pulled her panties right off.

The scent of her upcoming orgasm sent a flash of red within his ember pools, as his inner demon thrashed for more taste of her.

He brushed his nose over her bare mound, over her soft inner thigh, and then over the lips of her secret. He gave one long lick to her inner thigh; her hips buckling unconsciously, wanting his tongue to wander. He gave her what she wanted as he parted her slick folds with his fingers, and gave one long satisfying lick to her very wet and pulsing pussy.

They both groaned. He at her taste, at the feel of her soft, wet skin on his tongue. And her at that pleasure of feeling that hot muscle from his mouth right on the place she needed it most as her body called to him.

He licked at her teasingly until she held his hair tighter, and guided his tongue right to where she wanted it to be; his tongue dipping into the hot hole that begged for his attention.

As Kagome felt the penetration, she felt something come over her. Her whole world dissolved into wave after wave after wave of pleasure, as a cry flew right out of her mouth.

Inuyasha watched her orgasm with a smile on his face; his fangs growing sharper within his mouth. He pulled his boxers off, his arousal jumping free off his pants. He pressed his hips into hers and rubbed himself against her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Reaching his hand down to align himself to her, he felt his cock against her entrance and then more incredible warmth began to surround him. He felt the overtake of his demon as he placed both hands at the side of her waist & slid into home. A loud cry fell from her lips as a stab of pain entered and he recaptured her lips to seal her whimpering. Slowly pushing himself in more, he felt her barrier burst as a trickle of blood ran down along her thigh.

All the way inside her hurt at first, but after the pain subsided and the heat reawakened, he began to thrust harder & faster.

"Say my name." he husked.

"Inuyasha…" she moaned, feeling her pleasure rising.

"Tell me what you want…" He picked up the tempo even faster as Kagome barely managed to come out full sentenced but just moaned.

He leaned over her still thrusting, as she slowly reopened her eyes which remained half-lidded, and gazed into his demonic eyes that call to her as he whispered again in a husked voice

"Tell me…"

"You..."

"Then say my name, I wanna hear you scream it to the heavens" and his tempo increased harder.

There was pleasure in her stomach.

"Say it…" he husked and held back no more as his climax filled her womb, and she cried out his name.

"INUYASHA!"

The most incredible rush of pleasure washed through her body as if waves devoured her into a sea of stars, over & over again as a layer of sweat covered them, both trying to catch their breaths as they lay back whispering a '_wow_.'


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The room was pitched with darkness, and yet with the sound of thunder rolling, and lightning dancing across the grey-clouded sky, the only sound they could hear, was the sound of each other's heavy breathing.

He grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her off the bed, turning her until she was on her stomach before afterward grabbing her then yanking her up on all fours; mate position.

He grabbed hold of her hips roughly, before sliding into her, and once again filled her to the brim of ecstasy; her cries overshadowing the sound of thunder.

She felt the familiar warmth on her neck; the soft, moist warmth of loving lips, he sunk his fangs into her neck, allowing the sickly, sweet, pleasure of pain to flow into her, before the two holes punctured drew blood and he licked it clean leaving her dizzy at first, before afterward she fell asleep; the mate mark fully imprinted onto her smooth skin.

Five days later, Inuyasha was back in Hong Kong, and so he and Kagome were resulted once again to chat via laptop & cell phone.

Over the course of the new month, things had begun to get tense between them, leaving the two to occasionally argue.

He would suddenly call even more than he already had been, checking to see where she had been, what she was doing, and especially _who she was with_.

Times where she would be busy and not have the time to answer his calls immediately, he would grow very angry and yell when she would eventually answer his call; saying that she had better pick up the goddamn phone next time he called.

And so, the growing arguments between them arose more.

"_What's going on with you and Miroku?"_ he asked one night over the phone.

"What?" Kagome asked; doubt she was hearing him correctly.

"_What's going on with you and Miroku?"_

"Nothing's-"

"_I hadda fucking hear that you've been seen around with him?"_

"He's my friend-"

"_Do you have any idea how stupid that made me looked? Hearing my girlfriend, my __**mate,**__ was hanging around some guy that's not me?"_

"He's just my friend Inuyasha-"

"_**You're not listening to me!"**_

She jumped hearing that familiar tone in his voice, and shivered fearfully.

_"That ain't the fucking point you hear me! What the ass are you doing hanging around some guy when you're supposed to be __**mine!**__"_

"I-"

"_You better listen to me, and listen good. If I fucking hear, __**hear,**__ that you've been out with that damn Miroku, it'll be me and you. Do you understand me?"_

After that conversation, she lay in bed crying.

Her phone had vibrated soon after her tears subsided, and when she flipped opened her phone and read the message, she had to choke back a sob when the message read:

_Tell anyone what we talked about … _indicating he'd left his threat hanging… for now.

Inuyasha became overly jealous and suspicious of wherever she went to, and became possessively jealous when it came to Miroku.

More and more he began to accuse Kagome of there being something romantically going on between her & Miroku, whenever he'd hear from Koga (_his best friend_) that he'd seen them together on more than one occasion.

And whatever fabricated lie Koga would tell his best friend, relatively resulted into the fact that that snapped something in Inuyasha, as he began to change more and more.

It started with the threats.

It was always…

"_Stay the fuck away from him or it'll be me & you when I get back there"_

"_If I so much as know you're with him__**, smell**__ him on you, I'll make it that you __**never**__,__ see him again, you hear me!"_

"_You fucking do anything stupid Kagome and I'll know. I'll bust that head of yours on concrete floor if you disobey me"_

"_Tell anyone about this ….." _

Whether it were spoken to her over the phone, or messaged by text, it terrified her.

He _would_ know if she told. He _would_ deal with her when he came. But yet even after everything he said, and everything he threatened he would do to her if she disobeyed, she just could not find it in her heart to bring an end to her friendship with Miroku, and so continued to hang out with him.

She hid making sure Koga or Shippo (_another one of his best friends_) did not spot her, or news would get back to Inuyasha, who would be on a next flight back, and possibly do who knows what.

This wasn't like him. This wasn't the Inuyasha she knew for the last 10 years of her life. This wasn't the boy who had once made her laugh, and shared her secrets. This wasn't the hanyou who _protected_ her.

No. This Inuyasha was possessive of her, kept her away from the world; became _**obsessed **_with her very being. It, it wasn't him. This wasn't _her_ Inuyasha.

Somewhere since their _mating,_ he had become extremely jealous, possessive & emotionally abusive. But no, it happened before that. When she had asked to go to that party and they argued. He had hurt her, physically, and his eyes had cast a sinister gaze that haunted her.

She began to feel terrified with just the thought of his presence being here. Why was he like this? There was nothing going on between her and Miroku, could he not see that? Believe that?

When the following month came, things began to get seemingly worse in their relationship.

During the second week of October, Kagome had to run to her school on Saturday to collect practise exam papers to do over the course of their school semester ending earlier than intended to; due to the fact that the school had to undergo some heavy construction.

Though she was only supposed to head over to the school's office to collect the exam papers and head home afterward, she met up with Sango, Ayame and Miroku a short while after, telling herself she had a little time free to spend time with them, before heading home to get ready for her date with Inuyasha.

Though her plan did follow through accordingly, she had not expected Sango and Ayame to have sudden plans of their own, leaving Miroku and herself to spend the remainder of time together.

Both left the café shortly after Ayame and Sango did, and began to walk down the busy sidewalk of Tokyo, before Miroku openly suggested they spend some time at his place.

She declined politely; explaining she had a date with Inuyasha later and needed to get home, but he insisted.

"Just come hang a bit. I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind and you'll get back in time for your date."

She wanted so much as to say no, but said "Ok let's go."

Following him into the living room, he gestured for her to have a seat on the couch while he went to get refreshments in the kitchen.

Taking a seat, she looked around then asked "Where's your dad?"

"He's away for the weekend." He replied; bringing a tray with two glasses of lemonade.

"Thank you." She replied, taking a sip.

He sat down beside her, and for the remainder of time spent, talked about casual things and enjoyed each other's company, till it was time for her to go.

She got home, showered and changed just in time to hear Mrs. Higurashi call out

"Kagome, Inuyasha's here!"

"Be right down mom!"

She slipped her earrings on, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

* * *

The ride to the movies was tense & quiet.

After they had arrived and stood in line for tickets, he asked "Where'd you go after school?"

"I…went over to Sango's for a bit to hang out before I came home." She lied.

"Oh…" was all he replied sounding disbelieving of her _lie._

They had sat through the movie fine and when it was over, walked out with his arm around her waist & her arm around his mid-section, walking upstairs to the arcade section & food court, before he stopped her aside & asked again

"You wanna tell me where you really went?"

She hesitated for a bit, before finally she answered.

"I was over at Miroku's."

And from that answer, she saw all red flashed within his ember-gold orbs.

"You went over by Miroku?" he asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Nothing happened," she tried to assure, reaching a hand out to calm him. "We just ha-"

"_**You fucking bitch!"**_

The next thing she knew, her body went into contact with something cold and metallic.

She lifted her shock gaze to him, before afterward feeling herself be roughly dragged out the theatre exit and toward the parking lot; her body jerked back against a car door.

The words he screamed at her spelled jealously and possessiveness, but she never paid attention. All she really heard, small yet very audible, was the voice of her inner conscious saying: _he hurt you…_

_He hurt you…._

_He hurt you…_

She flinched at the claws piercing into her skin; his hand tightly grasping her arm before pulling her aside & roughly pushed her into the passenger's seat, and then afterward slammed the door shut.

He drove off in speed; Kagome fearing for her life at the moment, until the shrine steps came into view and he stopped.

"Get out" He hissed.

She did as she was told and unbuckled her seat belt with fumbling clumsy fingers. She got out,went around to the driver's side of the vehicle, and opened the door to talk to him.

"Inuyasha please, I'm sorry," she croaked pleadingly; her eyes brimmed with tears. "I didn't mean to get you angry. I was just-"

Feeling a sharp pain to her hip, she realized he had hit her with the car door when closing it; not caring that she had stood in the way of it being pulled closed and just drove off, leaving her fragile being to stand alone, as tears ran down her cheeks one by one.

That night she lay in bed letting the pain and soreness of her bruises consume her.

Inuyasha called & called then messaged to say he was sorry for what he had done & begged her to talk to him, but she did not want to hear his voice or face him; not now, not for a while.

She didn't like the emotion she felt raising inside her; she did not like that she was feeling, _afraid_.

Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks hearing the continuous vibration of her cell phone, as she cried herself to sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The following week, Kagome had done nothing short except made sure to keep her distance from Inuyasha, and had not even spoken to him since the incident.

Of course, Inuyasha had had enough of her ignoring him by week two, and so charmed his way into forgiveness, in which, she had eventually caved in and had done.

It did nothing, of course, to stop him completely from controlling her with his possessive and aggressive behaviour, so when the following month of November had arrived, the roller-coaster ride began.

On Friday, he had come over to the shrine to spend some time with her.

She had the house to herself that day; with her mother and grandfather out visiting relatives, and her younger brother Souta at school.

It was now her and Inuyasha alone.

And over the course of that _alone time_, an argument arose.

She could not have fully comprehended how this argument began, but when she turned around to stalk off on him, she was stopped by the sudden grip to her arm.

Suddenly, it was as if everything became a blur in a matter of seconds. From her yelling at him to let go, to her hair being yanked, to the final moment she lay huddled on her bedroom floor, shrieking as the attacks grew fiercer.

After what seemed like agonizing hours, but was only a short amount of minutes, her wail grew softer and softer, when his press against her fragile form lifted, and she dropped to the floor crying.

She felt both her cheeks be cupped to look at him; his gaze penetrating into her puffy red eyes, brimmed with tears, before saying,

"I love you…"

* * *

_Oh kami! Stop! Please! This hurts! This hurts, this hurts, this hurts! _She heard the small innocent child deep inside herself shriek. The more mature side of her ignored the cries of her inner juvenile's voice, as she felt the final blow his sneaker made, with connecting to her rib. Afterward, he turned away from her, and walked down the stairs and out the front door, without so much as even a single word.

Kagome was hesitant to leave this spot. After all she was left beaten and bruised. Surely he had expected her to remain where she lay, when he would return to finish her off.

She sighed, of course he would never come back and finish her off, he would leave what remained waiting for her tomorrow, or the next day.

For a while she just laid still on the kitchen floor; unable to move, unable to breathe.

She contemplated picking herself up to go into the bathroom to begin nursing her wounds and bruises;_'But what was the point of that,' _she thought_ 'if I'll only get more…'_

She once again did not want to have to meet his ember-gold orbs, which told he had absolute control over her.

He to her wasn't the arrogant, rude, stubborn, funny, and protective hanyou she loved. No. The Inuyasha she had once known was changed.

Then again she had changed too. She was no longer the strong, courageous, young woman she had used to be. _'No'_ she thought. _'Inuyasha has changed that. And has made me become someone I never thought I would be.'_

Gathering enough strength, she rose herself slowly up off the tiled floor, and dragged her beaten body to the bathroom upstairs.

She stared at the reflection staring back at her, and wished she hadn't looked in the first place. Without even realizing it, she broke down in tears while standing there; allowing every single tear to fall for every bruise he'd left on her body. And by the time she was done nursing her bruises, her face was puffy and red.

She feared for her life now being with him; forever bound by the blood of his aggression.

She drew concern out of those closest to her, and would relatively stay quiet and to herself.

She no longer smiled that true radiant smile of hers, and would only give false assumption that she was fine, but was really dying on the inside.

The roller-coaster ride never seemed to end between them, and she would often wonder at times, how long will this last.

He would always tell her: "Maybe, I need to remind you who you belong to. Maybe you forgot since the summer." And she would beg for him not to, earning a quick back hand before pinning her beneath him and she sobbed obeying his every order.

Why did this happen? How did this happen? How had he become this?

This wasn't the guy who had been her best friend, this was a monster. And somewhere between then and now, he'd lost himself.

'_Yet I always forgive him…'_

* * *

The house was dead quiet when Kagome arrived home from her errand that afternoon, and she had to wonder where everyone had gone to.

She got her answer from the note left on the kitchen counter, her mother's handwriting, stating they had gone grocery shopping and would be back later in the afternoon.

'_It shouldn't take long to go grocery shopping,'_ she thought _'mama must've had some more errands to attend to'_ she giggled going upstairs to her room to lie down for a while, _'poor Souta'_

She lay in bed so engrossed in her thoughts, that when the first few lyrics of Britney Spears' Baby One More Time played, she jumped, surprised at first, then rose quickly from her bed, grabbed her phone from off her night-stand and answered.

"Moshi, moshi"

"_Hey, I was beginning to think you wouldn't have answered" _Inuyasha said _"What were you doing?"_

"Nothing, I was just a little lost in my thoughts."

He was quiet.

"_I thought I'd come over and hang out for a bit; you home alone?"_

She could feel the struggle inside herself. The arguments against a yes were so clear and strong. The moment he came over, would be the minute she would have to be in the bathroom, nursing fresh wounds and bruises.

As if reading her thoughts, he said _"I'll be over there in about 10 minutes,"_ and hung up.

* * *

A sheet layer of sweat covered his body, as he wrapped an arm around her waist; her legs tangled with his, while his free hand caressed the side of her face and watched her sleep. Exhausted from the sinful, sexual, ministrations he had ravished her body with, he slowly, and easily, slipped himself out of bed and got dressed before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead and headed out the door.

Kagome awoke and when she glanced at the clock on her night-stand sat up quickly. She glanced around her and took notice to Inuyasha's absence, before spotting a note left atop her pillow. It said:

_Left to go to dad's; didn't wanna wake you since I tuckered you out ;)_

_Will call a little later to check on you_

_Your koinu_

She smiled remembering how much she loved calling him puppy, before setting the note down, gathering herself and took a long delightful shower under a large rain head that splattered her body with soft warm water.

It was quarter to four when she slipped on a pair of short jean shorts and a baggy grey T-shirt; wrapping her partially wet hair up in a messy bun before plugging her charger into her phone, and heading downstairs to the living room to watch some T.V.

'_I wonder if Inuyasha made it to his dad's alright?'_ she thought.

Knowing her phone was charging, she got up off the couch and picked up the cordless phone they had, and dialled his number. His cell rang 4 times till a voice finally answered; but not the voice she expected to hear…

"_Moshi, moshi"_

Kagome was stunned silent.

"_Hello?"_

Finding her voice, she asked timidly "Um, hello, i-is Inuyasha there?"

"_Sorry, but he's busy right now. Would you like him to know you call-"_

"No!" she said a little too quickly. "I'll just… I'll just, call back later," and hung up.

She returned to the couch and just sat there for a few minutes stunned and confused.

Had that really been Kikyo's voice she heard? Had she really just answered and spoke with her over Inuyasha's phone?

So many questions rose like bile in her throat. She felt drained of energy. She wasn't even aware of her feet guiding her up the stairs and into her bedroom, before the soft mattress that was her bed, broke her from her train of thought.

Finally, when mere minutes had passed, she rose from bed ready to head back downstairs, but stopped short when a figure stood in her door way.

"Inuyasha," she said startled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were over at your dad's?"

He remained quiet.

The sudden chill sent up her spine warned her to take a cautious step back when he gazed steadily at her with well concealed anger shining in the depths of his ember-gold pools.

"You checking up on me now?" he had finally said; his voice taking on a deathly calm tone.

She knew that voice. She knew what it meant when he used it. She was in for it and there'd be nowhere to run.

She gulped silently "No I was jus-"

"You think that because _I_ keep an eye on you, you can do the same with _me_?

"No I just called-"

He advanced on her like a predator, but she did not move. Then, leaning close beside her ear, he whispered

"Are you suspicious of me, Kagome?"

She looked up sharply.

Suddenly finding a new born strength of courage to defend herself against his accusations, she yelled

"I wasn't suspicious of anything! I wasn't even checking up on you! God, why do you always blame me for something I didn't do! I can't fucking check up on you, but you could check up on me every goddamn minute like I'm ch-"

In response, he delivered a quick back hand which sent her face colliding with the closet's edge.

She fell to the ground with one hand covering her eye.

Infuriated, she rose to her feet, took a few steps toward him, and punched him in the jaw, sending him staggering backwards toward a wall.

It didn't hurt much, not surprisingly, but he did feel a bruise forming, and he did taste a bit of copper in his mouth, before blind fury pulsed behind his ember eyes.

* * *

She nearly collapsed to her knees as it gave out from under her, catching herself just in time as she guided herself upstairs to the bathroom, to begin work on nursing her wounds.

She hissed when the damped wash cloth made contact with the bruise to her lip, and paused staring directly at the reflection in the mirror, before starting to cry sorrowful, choking, sobs.

* * *

Sango stepped into the dead quiet living room, and looked around her wondering if Kagome was even home.

_'Maybe she's in the bathroom?'_ she thought, and started up the stairs.

The sound of running water confirmed she had been right about her friend being in the bathroom, and gently knocked on the door before opening it, and said

"I was beginning to think you won't ho-" she stopped mid-sentence and froze.

Her face, even her bruises, lost colour instantly when she glanced at the reflection of her brunette–haired friend, before fresh tears brimmed her eye lids, and she sank to the floor crying sorrowful, choking, sobs.

Sango ran and knelt beside Kagome; grasping her in her arms, and rocking her back and forth to calm her, as she sobbed broken-heartedly into her chest.

She felt numb on the inside. She felt Confused. She felt Shocked. But most of all... she just felt guilty.

How could she have missed this? How could she have not seen the signs that had so obviously linked to why her best friend was so melancholy?

'_I really am a baka,'_ she thought feeling her eyes brim with tears. _'It all made sense and was so obvious yet I missed it... What kind of friend am I?"_

"He said he was sorry." Kagome murmured retrieving Sango from her train of thoughts.

She narrowed her eyes.

"He's not sorry Kagome! Look what he did to you! How many more forgiveness will you give him till he kills you?!" she exclaimed.

Kagome said nothing but rose off the floor slowly with Sango helping her to her feet before bowing her head in shame and said

"I'm fine…" she sniffed "It's no big deal."

Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. _No big deal? _This was a huge deal!

"We gotta tell your mom"

Kagome looked up quickly, and, with fear laced in her eyes, said

"No!"

Sango was aghast. "Kagome, we have to. She needs to know… We at least have to call the police."

But that frightened Kagome more.

"No, ok! Please Sango…"

"I'm calling them." Sango said, flipping her cell phone open.

"I said NO!" Kagome said, now sharply.

What was wrong with her? Couldn't Sango see she was terrified to tell? Couldn't she tell she didn't want anybody else to know?

And what was wrong with Kagome? Couldn't she see she was trying to be a good friend? That staying and continuing to get beaten would cause her demise? Couldn't she see that it wasn't right to hide this? Not to be afraid? Not to forgive him?

Flipping her cell closed, Sango sighed and walked back to her terrified friend.

"Kagome…"

"It's not a big deal ok? Just please don't tell anyone about this. "

"Kagome, I,"

"Promise me! Promise me you won't tell! Please Sango!"

Sango hesitated for a moment. She knew it was wrong. She knew that if she did this she would be putting Kagome in more danger and she did not want Kagome to be mad at her nor did she want to see her beaten.

"Ok Kagome… I won't tell…" she said, barely above a whisper.

_Too bad it was the wrong choice made…_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Naturally, she hadn't gotten much sleep.

Inuyasha had been calling and messaging her phone none stop the previous night, and twice she had awoken thinking he was standing by her bed side looking down at her. On top of which she had awoken late the following morning, her bruises were still sore.

Stepping under the large rain head that splattered her body with a torrent of warm water, she flashed back to an intimate exchange between her and Inuyasha.

_Kagome sighed as she lifted her face to the water; her eyes kept closed as she lost herself in the sensation of the heated liquid running down her face, neck, and body._

_So engross with her thoughts, she had not heard the shower door slide open and then closed, or the figure looming over her, until she felt a pair of strong, rough hands encircle her waist, and pulled her body against a rock solid chest._

_An instant later, a soft pair of lips grazed the sensitive skin on her neck, and Kagome had to try to bite back the fear coursing through her veins, or the arousal spiking in her core._

"_Inuyasha…" she whispered._

"_Shhh…I know," he answered; his voice soft. "Don't fight me koishii. You want this as much as I do."_

"_No-" Kagome's words were cut off when Inuyasha turned her face towards his and kissed her._

_His tongue stroked her lips, demanding entrance before pressing inside; massaging the moist caverns of her sweet mouth._

_His hands began to explore her wet, slick body, allowing a soft noise of protest to be made, when his palm cupped her breast and began to massage._

"_Don't" he whispered when she tried to pry away his insistent but gentle touch._

_He roughly grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground; allowing her back to hit the wall of her shower, and instinctively wrap her legs around him, before she threw her head back against the wall in a silent scream when he filled her; the water pounding against their bodies._

She stepped away from under the shower head, turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping herself in one of her soft large towels.

When she opened the bathroom door, she was facing-

"Oh my god! What are doing here?! How did you get in here?!" she asked, staring at Inuyasha with both traces of fear and anger.

"I need to talk to you" was his response and stepped forward.

"No-ok I want you out!" she said and backed away.

"Kagome please…just listen to me…let me explain…" he pleaded.

"No, ok! I don't wanna hear it. Just leave!"

"No! Not until I explained why I acted the way I did yesterday" he said, grasping her wrist, and pulling her closer to where he stood.

She managed to gulp down the panic when he did so, and said.

"You mean with lying to me about going to your dad's? How you were obviously over some girl-"

"It wasn't like that!" he replied quickly cutting her off, and entwined their fingers.

"I heard her voice…" she murmured and turned her gaze away from his.

"I was over at my dad's." he said, his voice much softer. "Ki- the person you spoke to…she just…she just came over to help out with a few things."

"Who's she?" she asked, locking back her eyes with his.

"It was just Kikyo. But she came over there to help me. That's all Kagome… I'm not lying to you."

"You yelled at me and accused me of checking up on you… How could you think that?"

"I'm sorry. I thought you didn't believe me. I got mad. I was hurt that you didn't trust me-"

"So you accused me of treating you the way you do me?"

Instantly she regretted the words that left her mouth, when she saw his gaze darkened and felt the pinch of his claws piercing into her skin.

"What?" He asked deathly calm.

"I-I-I-I just meant-"

"I can't control you?"

"N-No I-"

"What is it Kagome, you have a problem with the way I act toward you? Is that it?"

"I-I never said-"

He leaned in beside her ear and whispered "You have a problem with me?"

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely. _'Not again…'_

* * *

Kagome made herself very small, shuddering into the wall with a whimper. She sobbed letting her tears mix with the blood of her bruises, as he passed her saying, "Hurry up and get dress. We're going to brunch." and headed out the door as if nothing had happened.

She rose off the floor wincing; her sobs turned to sniffles before she gathered herself and headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up, and spread some make-up concealer all over her face, neck and a small fraction of her arms.

She dressed in a pair of dark designer jeans and a long sleeve blouse, and braided her hair back. She took one more look at herself in the mirror, and headed downstairs to where both her grandfather and brother sat watching T.V.

"Oh Kagome" said her grandfather. "I thought for a moment there you won't home."

"Are you going out? "Souta asked "I saw Yasha's car parked by the shrine steps."

Kagome held back a flinch at the mention of her mate then said

"Yeah, I am actually. I-Inuyasha's taking me to brunch so I'll be back a little later."

"Well alright. You two adolescences stay careful on the road now, you hear."

"Sure gramps" she said, and kissed his cheek before afterward ruffling her brother's hair and left.

She got into the passenger's side of the car and slipped her seat belt on; neither saying a word before the silence was broken.

"You know I love you right?" he said, keeping his gaze forward and not at her.

Not trusting her voice, she only nodded, and took his blue sun glasses to put on, as they drove off.

Once they were in the small Italian bistro, which had opened not too long ago here in Japan, comfortably seated, she made sure to avert her eyes elsewhere but to his.

Looking down at her plate of pasta while she ate, she felt his fingers brushed lightly against her cheek; afterward finally lifting her gaze to his when he said I'm sorry.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she hugged herself tighter for warmth. It was snowing outside and at the moment, she stood staring out the window, and dazedly watched every single snow flake flutter its way to the ground, creating a heap of snow.

She felt tired. She felt tired of all that was happening to her. She could not take much more of the arguments that arose, the beatings she endured, the stress of holding onto their broken relationship, and of course… the cheating.

She knew. She knew deep down inside he was seeing _her _behind her back; even when he would come over and she would smell the faint fragrance which was not her own on him, did she suspect.

She no longer said anything about it, of course, because he would surely shut her up if she ever did, just like he had the first time…

_**Flash back**_

_Inuyasha pushed Kagome up against the nearest wall in blind fury; his hands at her throat, claws digging into her skin, as she clawed at his hands, trying in vain to gain freedom from his clutches._

_He threw her thoughtlessly onto the hard floor and she gasped again and again, willing her heart to beat and her lungs to breath air. _

"_Still think I'm unfaithful to you?!" he kicked her in the side and she gave a loud yelp. "Still think I'm seeing Kikyo behind your back?!" he screamed, before he kicked, slapped, and punched in a repetitive cycle, leaving her bruised and battered, and half conscious._

"_Never doubt me, okay koishii?" he said, his voice soft. "Never doubt your mate"_

_She felt the soft, moist warmth of loving lips on her neck, on her mate mark, before everything went black._

_Several hours later she had awoke to a distant beeping sound, and at the slight twinge of pain to her wrist, realised she was at a hospital._

_A fabricated story was given to explain the injuries she had received from her 'accident', so the doctor would not have been suspicious. _

"_Can't let him know my dirty little secret, can we?" he whispered beside her ear before kissing the top of her head._

_No one else knew she had been hospitalized that day. Not her family, not Sango, no one. He had made sure everything had been taken care of for her 'benefit', and that her visit to the hospital was kept confidential. _

"Kagome!" her mother called "Dinner's ready!"

She sighed, turned away from the window, and headed downstairs to have dinner.

* * *

It had been happening for the past five days and she was getting utterly sick of it.

The nausea, the constant bending over the toilet to spill out contents of what she had eaten... Kagome was fed up.

Groaning, she pushed herself up off the cold bathroom tiled floor where she had just rushed to, and flushed the toilet once more. Her eyes half closed, she stumbled to the sink so she could wash her hands. She splashed some cold water on her face and sighed, griping the sink so hard her knuckles turned white.

A gentle knock had interrupted her thoughts, and she lifted her gaze to see the reflection of her mother standing in the doorway.

"Kagome dear, are feeling alright?" she asked, concern written on her face.

"Yeah mom," she said, managing a weak smile. "Just feeling a bit ill."

"Well, do you want me to make you something to eat?"

She nodded.

"Alright, I'll bring you up a plate of something; for now, you lie down and rest, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay mom, thanks."

"Perhaps you just feel ill because your period is on its way." She said, before leaving to head downstairs to the kitchen.

When she heard her bedroom door click closed, the word hit Kagome like a ton of bricks.

_Period _

She didn't have her period. In fact, she hadn't had her period for...

She mentally counted the days in her head backwards. _'No,'_ she thought _'That can't be right.'_ She counted again. The number of days seemed frighteningly large.

Her periods had always been exactly on time. It couldn't be true.

'_I can't be…' _

There was no way that she was…

She swallowed heavily, trying desperately to appease the bile that was climbing steadily up her throat. Her mind raced.

_Oh god, was she… pregnant?_

_No… she couldn't be… not now…_

She closed her eyes, hoping to God she was being paranoid.

_No, she couldn't be pregnant… They'd-They'd used a condom… She made sure to take her birth control pills- This…this couldn't be happening… Oh god what was she to do? She knew she and Inuyasha had sex pretty often, but she was sure they always had protected sex and... Oh god._

She dashed out the bathroom, went rummaging through her drawer, and pulled out a stack of money. She had pulled a fifty dollar bill out of the roll, and had pushed the remaining money back into her purple pouch, before heading out the door, slipped on her rollerblades, and bladed down the street to the local pharmacy.

* * *

Kagome sat anxiously on her bed. She prayed to God that this was some kind of mistake, because right now, she felt ready to pass out.

Finally, it was time.

She re-entered the bathroom, feeling the stir of anxiousness at the pit of her stomach, before she looked down at the four aligned pregnancy tests, and shook horribly in sobs.

Clear blue (1):

Plus sign

First response (1):

One pink line

Clear blue (2):

Minus sign

And First response (2):

_**Two pink lines**_

_She was pregnant… She was pregnant with Inuyasha's child…_

She slid to the floor clutching her stomach before breaking down in tears.

'_No,' _she thought_ 'This can't be happening…'_

_She knew how much he wanted to have a baby as soon as possible… but he would never… not without her consent…._

She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Oh god, she was still in high school… sixteen!_

_This couldn't be right… The tests had to be wrong…. She couldn't be pregnant… She just couldn't._

She picked up her cell phone, and with shaky fingers, began dialling Sango's number, only to erase the dial and drop the phone on the ground and cry.

* * *

Silence had surrounded the two when she and Inuyasha walked back to his parked Lexus in the parking lot of the clinic; Inuyasha's cheeks flushed with rage.

Sounding off the car alarm and unlocking both the driver's side and passenger's side of the vehicle, both got in and strapped their seat belts on; neither saying a word as they drove off.

The test had proved wrong.

Dr. Tashio confirmed her she was not pregnant, but had merely experienced a false pregnancy.

She was relieved, of course.

But Inuyasha…

He looked like he wanted to bludgeon the doctor to death after he had spoken the results to them.

He was enraged inside; pissed he hadn't gotten her pregnant, she thought.

The ride home was quiet. She didn't dare ask him why he was so upset she wasn't pregnant. She knew the consequence of that question, and so kept that thought to herself.

When the car slowed and stopped beside the shrine steps, she had unbuckled her seat belt and he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll call you later" he grumbled, and drove off to his home while she climbed the flight of stairs that led to her house.

Frankly she didn't care how pissed he had been that the tests were wrong. She didn't wanna be a mom at sixteen, and hoped she would never experience such a scare like that, again.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

She bowed her head, her long hair falling to shield her face as her shoulders began to shake with the sobs that left her small body as she cried.

She had to wonder in the back of her mind what she had done to set him off. Perhaps nothing at all, yet just a few short minutes ago a verbal and physical argument ensued, the air electric as anger and fear had collided in the atmosphere.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome craned her neck around to face the voice, a soft smile gracing her face. Her light hearted grin immediately dropped however, when she recognized the guy before her, and felt a twinge of fear flutter in her stomach.

"M-Miroku," she stuttered, and swallowed back down the panic rising up to her throat like bile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I just came to pick up an order for my dad. He's having a small get together with his colleagues from the office, and asked that I pick up the red velvet cake he ordered yesterday." He smiled. "I forgot that this is your favourite bakery, you were just about to get something, won't you." He said.

"Actually, I-"

"_Sweetheart,_"

She froze. Was she still breathing? She couldn't tell. She just didn't dare speak another word when he strode over to her and put an arm around her waist; a low and deadly growl emulating from his throat, she alone heard.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car," he said with a deceptive smile. She knew that smile; she knew it all too well and knew she was in for it as soon as they were alone.

She felt his sharp claws begin to prick into her skin as he held her tighter, and she stuttered a response, hoping Miroku wouldn't have noticed.

"I-I was waiting for you, b-but I became hungry s-so I came out the car to go inside and tell you that I wanted a brownie as well." She said.

"You could have called me from your cell phone," he hissed, unbeknownst to Miroku, with a fake smile still intact.

She gulped silently and with an equally fake smile, said, "Miroku, t-this is my boyfriend I-Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my f-friend Miroku."

"So you're the guy who has stolen Kagome's heart, ne?" Miroku smirked, moving forward with his hand extended.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Inuyasha replied shaking his hand, and Miroku had thought for a moment that his smile had worn itself as tight, but decided that he must have imagined it.

"I've heard a lot about you as well," Inuyasha continued, and flashed Kagome a deep, distrustful, pissed off look, that, to Miroku, he looked deeply composed, but Kagome knew better. She could perceive easily what that look in his eye meant.

"I guess she talks about us both," Miroku chuckled, and Kagome gave him a weak smile.

He and Inuyasha had continued to talk for a few more minutes, before Inuyasha excused himself and Kagome, saying, "We have to get going".

She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her, the minute they began walking back to his car, and it made her nervous and frightened. Her heart pumped over time, panicking inside her chest, but on the outside she kept her composure, making a conscious attempt to appear normal to Miroku, and not fall to her knees, because of the shaking of her jello-legs as she walked.

Inside the car, for a moment, the two sat in silence before Inuyasha gave a dry, menacing chuckle, looking vaguely amused underneath his anger.

"You know what's funny?" he asked. "I had talked to you about him, and I had told you to never go near him again, yet when I turned my back for one second, there you were having a fucking chat with the bastard."

"It wasn't-"

"And I see the way he looks at you," he continued. "Yet you still wanna tell me that it's nothing?"

"It's not-"

Slap.

She felt tears brim her eyes.

Slap.

She let out a choked sob.

Slap.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she cried.

Slap.

"Inuyasha please,"

Slap.

_"I'm sorry!" _

Slap.

There had been a pregnant pause while she had continued to cry, before afterward he asked,

"You had an abortion, didn't you?"

She looked up sharply; her cries stopped and turned to sniffles, and stuttered a "W-W-What?" thinking she hadn't heard him correctly.

"You had an abortion before you told me you were pregnant, and killed our child did you not?" he repeated more clearly, using a deathly, calm tone of voice.

Kagome had looked as if she had been slapped in the face for the umpteenth time, not believing what she was hearing.

"I didn't-"

"You gonna tell me it's not true Kagome? That you never killed our pup, and that it had really been a false pregnancy?"

"It was a false pregnancy!"

"You're a liar. A dirty, pathetic, liar," he whispered, but it was the kind of whisper that barely concealed a shout, and the kind of whisper that seemed louder than yelling.

Without any warning, he suddenly launched himself at her with his hands at her throat, wringing it, and she screamed clawing at his hands, trying in vain to gain freedom from his clutches.

She outstretched one arm to reach for the car's door handle, fighting to break free from his grip and escape. She managed to grab hold of it and opened the door, and had managed to position herself to bring her knees to her chest, place her feet against his body and began pushing him away. She felt his hold around her neck release when he attempted to punch her on the legs and feet, but she scurried out the car and ran.

She was running as fast as she could and there were tears streaming down her face. She was gasping for air and trying to keep from falling down. She rounded the corner and a police station came into view.

She stopped, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart, and with shaky legs proceeded to the front of the building, but paused.

She began to wonder whether this was the right thing to do. I mean, of course it was the absolute right thing to do, but yet she was still unsure.

Did she really want him arrested and put away behind bars for god knows how long?

Could she live with that, to be the person held responsible for his rotting in prison?

As she contemplated whether or not to proceed and enter the building, someone's voice had startled her, making her jump both in surprise and fear.

"Can I help you miss?" Repeated the deep, masculine voice of the police officer, who ranked over her with a questionable look in his hazel eyes, sizing her up and then took a step forward.

She looked pale and tiny to him, and he did not miss the bruise on her left cheek or the angry red marks around her neck, as well as her slight shaking.

He narrowed his eyes. "Did someone hurt you?" he asked more sternly, and every muscle in Kagome's body started to tense.

She willed her mouth to move and form words, but felt as if her vocal cords had become paralyzed.

"Miss?"

'_Dammit, run to him & say yes!'_ her mind screamed.

"Did someone hurt you?"

She just wanted to relieve herself of her fear. To just say it; say that she was in danger, beg him to _**help her.**_

"I-"

"Kagome!"

She paled, all colour draining from her face within seconds, and her eyes were wide and petrified with absolute fear, like a deer caught in the headlights.

How could she have been so foolish? She should have thought this through more... She should have known he'd catch her... Her heart sank like a stone in water, and she gulped silently.

* * *

Inuyasha rounded the corner and stopped. His ember pools had shadowed and grew deep and dark, and his jaw had tightened witnessing what transpired between Kagome, and a_** police officer.**_

Was she really that stupid?

Had she really thought she could tell someone, a policeman nonetheless, the truth behind their relationship?

_**To hell she would! **_His demon roared.

* * *

Inuyasha's face was buried in her hair, every breath pulling in the scent of jasmine, and fear. "I'm so glad you're alright," he said, his worry just a façade, she knew, because when he pulled back and cupped both her cheeks with his hands, she saw well concealed malice shining in the depths of those ember orbs.

Her heart raced fast, and she could hear its pounding deep within her when they got into his car and sat in silence, before violence erupted again and she screamed; Inuyasha looking at her with cold, blood red eyes as he wrung the life out of her.

'_These are the eyes of a sociopath' _Kagome thought to herself, as every cell in her body fought to live, tears streaming down her cheeks.

That evening she returned home after the incident, ran straight up the flight of stairs to her room & shut the door; plopping down on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sango saw how exhausted Kagome looked, and became immensely worried for her best friend. Images of the day she had found Kagome nursing her battered body came rushing back to her, and she could not understand why her friend had chosen to continue to live this way in secrecy; live an abusive life like this.

Constantly Ayame would question Sango about Kagome's sudden change in mood and behaviour, and Sango would bite her tongue to keep from spilling the truth about Kagome's abusive relationship with Inuyasha, remembering the promise she made to keep silent.

But how long could she keep this hidden from Ayame, or from Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and everyone Kagome knew and loved, if they too had started noticing the changes in the young sixteen-year-old.

How long would she have to lie and pretend she hadn't notice anything different about Kagome, when the obvious look of pain & suffering was written clear as day in her best friend's eyes; those pools that had once gleamed with happiness, and was now dull and deprived of emotion.

"Kagome rarely smiles." Ayame said. "She looks so exhausted and barely eats as much as she should. I'm worried about her Sango. She mostly wants to stay huddled in her room, like she's afraid to go outside or something. She's been keeping to herself and I always manage to see traces of fear and sadness in her eyes and I know something's wrong."

Sango swallowed past the lump in her throat and said

"She's just, going through a tough time with some personal things Ayame, she'll get through it, she just, needs time."

"But she's not getting through whatever's bothering her Sango, can't you see that? Aren't you realizing the change in her mood and in her behaviour since the last couple of months?"

'_More than you've realized'_ Sango thought grimly.

"Look," Ayame continued, "I know my instincts and I know that they are never wrong. Something's going on with Kagome, Sango, I can feel it. I don't like the feeling I'm getting that she's hiding something serious from us and it's scaring me."

"Ayame, you're overreacting as usual, alright, so just drop it. Who are we to pry into her personal life like that and who are we to even assume that there's something going on with her?!"

"Because there is!"

"You don't know that! You don't know, so just stop overreacting and insinuating that there's a problem!"

Ayame was aghast. She couldn't believe Sango's reaction to all of this and she couldn't believe that she had overlooked Kagome's behaviour and mood as if it were nothing.

And that's when it hit her.

"You know." It wasn't a question it was a statement, and Sango heaved a sigh.

"Ayame…"

"You know. You know why she's acting this way. You know what's going on with her, and you didn't tell me?" Ayame asked getting angry.

"It's not my place to tell you."

"She's our best friend!" Ayame shrieked, "We always tell each other everything, it's what we promised each other we would do!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Sango countered, anger rising in her as well.

Ayame let out a bitter laugh. "No, I don't think you do, because obviously there's something going on that you're not willing to share to even help your best friend!"

Sango narrowed her eyes. "You think I don't _**want **_to tell you?" she hissed. "This has been killing me since the day I found out, and ever since then I can barely even compose myself around her because I always feel the need to break down and _**cry**_!"

Ayame was quiet.

"You think this is easy for me?" Sango continued. "To watch her suffer, to know what it is that has her like this and _**can't**_ do anything? Do you have any idea how much it pained me to keep this a secret from you guys? How much it hurts? She asked me not tell anyone. She practically begged Ayame! She cried and she pleaded with me not to say anything and that's why I can't tell you!" She concluded, and took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that had threatened to leak out her eyes.

Ayame was stunned. She had no idea that whatever was happening to Kagome had bothered Sango, and she immediately felt guilty for accusing her other best friend of not caring.

"Sango-" she started, but the brunette just shook her head before her shoulders began to shake with the sobs that left her body; tears streaming down her cheeks. Ayame rushed to gather her into her arms, after she fell to her knees and cried.

The red-head was at a loss at what was really going on with Kagome that bothered Sango to the point that she had broken down and cried, but it confirmed her suspicion that it was something very serious.

She had continued to stroke Sango's hair, while whispering soothing words of comfort.

When she had finally calmed down and dried her tears, she had reluctantly decided she could no longer hold on to this secrecy for Kagome, and so said,

"Ayame…"

"Yeah?"

"I'll tell you…"

* * *

Kagome sat on one of the swings in a deserted park, her feet tapping the ground. Ayame & Sango each took a seat on the swings beside her, noticing that their friend's gaze had never left the black Subaru parked four blocks away.

When the pair briefly told Kagome that Ayame had been told about her current situation revolving her abusive relationship with Inuyasha, she had looked at Sango, betrayal heavy in her eyes, after she had promised to keep what she knew and saw silent.

Ayame too, had tried to convince Kagome to leave the hanyou and tell the police or someone for that matter, but the sixteen-year-old would hear none of it, stating that she could not find it in her heart to place her mate in jail, and she loved him, and that he was sorry about all he had committed against her in their relationship.

"He wants to change," she had said.

"But he won't change Kagome and you know it!" exclaimed Ayame.

"It's not his fault ok, I've-"

"You've never done anything expect let him control you! He wants you to think, wants you to believe it'll always be your fault, that you can't be trusted when it's him!" Sango shouted. Why was Kagome defending him? Why is she staying by his side? Forgiving him every time he'd beat her?

"You don't understand!"

"I understand you're defending him! Kagome he beats you! He's controlling your movements, controlling your life and you let him!"

"You stay beaten & faithful to him like a good little mate while he's out fucking Kikyo! A demon would _never_ do that to his mate. He doesn't love you why can't you see that?"

"Because you're wrong, ok, he'd never cheat on me! It's my fault because I make him mad-"

"It's not an excuse!"

"Yes it is! He promised he'd stop beating me-"

"And has he?" Sango hissed. "Has he kept his promise to stop hitting you for anything he claims you did wrong?"

Kagome was quiet.

"I saw some marks that were displayed on your upper arm, Kagome-chan," Ayame murmured. "I had questioned myself daily if it had been bruises I saw on your forearm," she witnessed Kagome's body had tensed up at the word bruises, "and now that I know what transpires between you and Inuyasha, I'm disgusted with him and what he does to you his mate and life partner." She concluded.

"He's jealous of Miroku out of guilt for cheating on you with Kikyo." Sango said. "And his behaviour goes way deeper than just jealously Kags, can't you see that?"

"Just stop, ok!" Kagome yelled; her eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't wanna hear this!"

"You need to hear this Kagome!" Sango yelled. "You're in danger! This is serious because he's_ beating_ you and you're _bound_ to him! Stop blaming yourself and being stubborn!"

"We're trying to help you but how can we when you won't listen." Ayame said.

Kagome felt tears leak out of her eyes and had remained quiet.

"You need to break up with Inuyasha, Kagome." Sango said, a gentler note in her voice. "Tell your mom. I know you're scared to tell her… to tell someone... and you're terrified he may hurt you, but you need to find someone who can undo the bond that ties you and Inuyasha as mates. It's for you're own safety and protection..."

"I can't…" she whispered shutting her eyes tight that tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We'll be with you," Ayame reassured.

"No…" Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome…"

"It's too dangerous." She croaked. "I don't want you involved."

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Don't answer it Kagome." Sango said. She knew full well the person calling Kagome was the hanyou himself.

"Let it ring and let him know you don't wanna talk to him." Ayame said, but Kagome couldn't help glancing back at the black Subaru, feeling as if ember orbs had given her a scathing look.

* * *

Kagome hadn't spoken to Inuyasha even when he had returned to Hong Kong to continue on with his studies.

She knew he had missed important classes and exams while away from school, but she knew as well that he always managed to pass no matter how long he would stay away to be here with her in Japan.

As Christmas time rolled around, arguments between them still ensued.

The pair would basically argue, before Inuyasha would threaten her, and she would hang up the phone, cry, and cut off all communication ties toward him, and he would leave apologetic messages, call numerous times and beg her to forgive him, which, she would initially cave in and do.

She had continued to see and spend time with Miroku, despite the numerous "lessons" learnt for disobeying her mate's order to stay away from the monk, and made sure to keep a low profile when they were out, as well as not to be caught by _**his **_spies.

By December 1st things had simmer down between them.

Inuyasha was to return to Japan for Christmas break starting December 12th, and Kagome could hardly contain her excitement to once again be in the arms of her mate. She was definitely picking him up at the airport.

And when the day for him to arrive in Japan had finally come, she did.

She stood waiting outside in a jeans & white tank top covered over in a black snow jacket with brownish-gold fur around the collar and the hood, with faux-fur tall boots.

She looked to see if she saw any sign of Inuyasha, only to jump, startled, when a pair of strong arms had wrapped themselves around her waist, and a pair of lips had curved into a smile beside her ear whispering,

"Hey,"

She smiled and turned around to hug him, afterward, he pulled back and had kissed her deeply, loving the feeling of capturing her lips with his own… loving the feeling of his mate.

"I missed you."


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Late that night Inuyasha lay on his bed with his mate tucked securely against his side. He had spent most of the day and the better part of the night claiming her again and again until exhaustion finally seeped its way through her and she fell asleep. Now he was enjoying basking in the afterglow of his conquest. Stroking a clawed hand through her black tangled tresses he thought,

'_She's so beautiful… God I never knew_ _I could find such pleasure in a woman's body until I met Kagome. She's everything I could ever want in a mate and the thought alone of just taking her again and again until she would finally lose consciousness has my demon screaming for release.' _

When Kagome moaned lightly in her sleep before stilling he smirked and thought, _'She may never understand how much I truly love her and would die if she wasn't by my side, and she may not at this moment feel for me exactly as I do for her, but I won't let her go because of that. She __**will**__ love me eventually if not sooner. I'll be all she ever thinks about and needs. Yes. She won't need anybody else in her life except for her mate, and I'll make sure of it.'_

Nuzzling his mating mark upon her he continued, '_Plus, her__ fertile time is in a few weeks. She wants to wait to have pups but I don't want to. Since last time had been a false assumption that she had been impregnated, there's no reason not to breed her now.'_ He settled a hand over her stomach._ '__Yes. I won't wait until she's ready. I will impregnate her with my seed and soon she will be ripe and swollen with my pup.'_

Content that all was right in his world, Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around his sleeping mate, burying his face into her neck to inhale her intoxicating scent before he allowed a contented sleep to overtake him.

* * *

Kagome raised a shaky hand to her cheek as she looked up at Inuyasha towering over her. His eyes were streaked with red and the stripes on his cheeks were jagged. She could feel his rage mounting and bone deep fear had taken hold of her.

"_He said he was sorry…."_

_**"I fucking told you to stay away from that boy."**_

She had barely been able to scamper away when she felt pain rip through her scalp as he sank a clawed hand into her hair and jerked her back against his chest. "Nooooo!"

"_**You will learn not to defy me Kagome. You will be punished for disobeying me,"**_ Inuyasha hissed. Shoving Kagome's face onto the cold, tiled floor and keeping her in place with his hand still clutching her long, raven locks he kicked her hard in the back and she let out a painful cry.

She struggled to breathe as she felt like her spine had been cracked, and felt a sob rip through her as she begged, "Please… don't..."

"I've only just begun," he whispered darkly, and had suddenly flipped her onto her now bruised back.

* * *

The pain to her scalp was unbearable as Inuyasha sank a clawed hand into her hair and jerked her back against his chest. "Ahhhhh!"

"_He wants to change…"_

_**"What the fuck is this?" **_he hissed darkly beside her ear.

She froze, ceasing her struggling as her now wide-open eyes stared at the screen of her blue Motorola flip; records of recent calls from _Miroku _staring back at her.

_**"He's been fucking calling you?"**_

Managing to yank herself free of his grasp, and put some distance between them she hissed,

"You read my phone history?"

"HOW MANY TIMES HUH?! HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE BEEN FUCKING CALLING YOU?!" His anger flared dangerously.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS! YOU READ MY FUCKING CALL HISTORY BEHIND MY BACK?! HOW COULD YOU?!" she yelled, seeming to forget the "disciplinary" action that would be given if she retaliated.

"_**BULLSHIT!" **_He yelled. He threw the cell phone at her and it shattered against the wall when she dodged.

"You owe me a new cell phone Inuyasha!" She yelled.

Growling, he hissed, "What?"

"You had no right to read _any _of my pho-Ahhhhh!"

At her pained cry toward his hand buried in her black tresses, and jerking her against his chest he hissed,

"_**You're testing my patience Kagome. And I'm fucking sick of it."**_

* * *

"_He promised he'd stop beating me…"_

"N-No...please...I...I won't say anything like that again," Kagome begged as she struggled lightly against her mate's hold.

Tracing a claw across her cheek, he replied darkly, "No. You know the consequence of that action and now you're going to deal with it."

She yelped when he flung her onto the bed before striding over to the chest of drawers he had retrieved her last punishment from. Scrambling to her feet, she backed away from him and pleaded, "Please...please don't hurt me anymore. Not like that…not like last time…please!"

Retrieving what he had been looking for, he turned to face her. "Come here."

"Please...please don't do this...You promised me!"

Taking a threatening step forward, the inu-hanyou replied, "Don't make me repeat myself Kagome."

Shaking as tears began to fall, Kagome sobbed, "I-I can't….please…._please!_"

Scenting the hysteria overcoming his mate when he used his demonic speed to appear at her side in an instant, he gripped her arm and jerked her to her feet hissing, "When I tell you to fucking come," she cried out as she was hauled to her feet roughly and dragged across the room. "You fucking do as I say!"

She dug her nails into his hand around her as she struggled against him.

"No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please Inuyasha… _Please!_ "

* * *

"_And has he…? Has he kept his promised to stop hitting you…?"_

She couldn't hold herself up. Her back felt like it was on fire and she was sure that she had never known such pain.

Leaning beside her ear, he husked darkly, "_**I have every fucking right to know everything about what goes on in your life. Don't fucking feel you could ever get away from me Kagome because I'll always be one step ahead of you."**_

He captured her lips in a bruising kiss before pulling back and whispered,

"I love you…_"_

* * *

Even though she had been reprimanded many times for her growing suspicion regarding him and Kikyo, Kagome could never bring herself to forfeit her insinuation of his _possible _unfaithfulness, which always resulted to new arguments.

"Just tell me you aren't seeing her."

"I said I fucking wasn't; what you don't believe me?"

She lowered her head.

Gripping her chin harshly, Inuyasha forced her gaze to his and hissed,

"You listen to me, when I _**say**_ I'm not with Kikyo then I mean it. _**Stop**_ fucking interrogating me like I cheated cause I would never, understand?"

Kagome tried to pull back from his tight grip but he refused to release her as he gazed at her with hard eyes and she glared hissing,

"No I don't understand, because every time I call you it's _**her **_voice I hear. Every time you hug me it's _**her**_ fragrance on you! How the hell can I trus-"

She was hit with his fist and her head snapped back as she fell to the floor; hot red liquid running from her nose. He kept a firm grip on her wrists with one hand, and straddled her waist.

"I'll show you. I'll show you you're all I want." He husked darkly before capturing her mouth with his own. He wasted no time and bit lightly at the soft lips eliciting a gasp from her and allowing him to sweep his tongue inside the moist cavern. He was rough and aggressive as their tongues battled; his for dominance and hers in an effort to free herself.

When Kagome was sure she would black out from lack of oxygen, he suddenly drew back, and she panted heavily. She could do nothing as he began trailing harsh, wet kisses along her jaw and neck as he waited for her to regain her breath.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she hated the fact that his hand cupping her breast and squeezing actually sent a wave of heat through her stomach.

He smirked smelling her arousal spiked.

He tore half her top off and captured her right breast with his mouth.

"Please... don't do this." she moaned a whimper.

Leaning down, he licked her tears as he husked, "You can't fight it. You're all mine Kagome. You're body, you're heart. _**Everything about you **__**is**__** mine.**_"

She moaned when he rolled her nipple with the tip of his claw and felt his own arousal spike against his jeans and boxers as he pressed it against her thigh while sucking on her breast roughly as she arched up more.

She tried to fight her sensations. She tried to stop her desire and yank her hands free to push him off her, but Inuyasha wasn't letting that happen. The more she squirmed the more he intensified his ministrations till she couldn't take it and said,

"Please... I don't want to."

"Then tell me to stop." he said; his ember-gold gaze penetrating into her chocolate brown orbs as his hand slid up her skirt and slid down her panties sticking two fingers into her hot hole and thrust feeling her become wet.

He stroked her clitoris gently almost teasingly as she tried to suppress a moan but failed miserably as he rubbed there faster and then stuck his fingers back in her wet hole thrusting harder.

He lowered his lips to her ear. _**"See how you're mine?"**_ he whispered; hot breath tickling as his fingers thrust faster and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to contain her pleasure.

_**"You obey like a good girl when you're body responds to me."**_ He dipped a finger gently between her labia which were wet.

_**"So stop resisting..."**_ He continued as a loud moan escaped her lips._** "Because you like it when I touch you."**_

In the end, she laid curled up in a ball, and sobbed.

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke with a groan. Her entire body hurt, and she became immediately aware of her body being bruised in several places.

It was Christmas Eve, and yet she wanted to force herself to leave her body. She wanted to force her mind into blessed emptiness as she shut herself off from everything around her, but knew that her mother would immediately suspect that something was wrong if she had gone inside herself to escape the pain.

Tears filled her eyes as she let out a shaky breath. She tried not to allow herself to think about what she had gone through the night before. It was hard to ignore the intense pain between her thighs, but she was able to block it out.

She unplugged her charger from her Samsung and saw that she had thirty-two missed calls from Inuyasha. Ignoring the urge to return his calls, she grabbed her pink towel and headed into the bathroom to shower.

She hoped the torrent of warm water would help soothe her pain.

* * *

The next morning, it was Christmas.

She opened her eyes slowly. It seemed to her that the world around her was a blur, like all her energy was drained away, and she could do nothing but just lie there in bed.

Bare feet padded down the hallway past her bedroom as her little brother yelled, "Presents!", and she gave a weary smile before moving as slowly and as gently as she could to get out of bed.

At breakfast she smiled with all the strength she could muster around her family, and had continued to do so during the gift exchange in the living room.

She knew the emotion her face portrayed was a lie. Should she not take joy in spending time with the ones she loved?

She felt the answering pang in her own heart. The pang that told her-

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kagome answered to discover it was her neighbour, ten-year-old Yumi Satori smiling brightly at her, as she wished a merry Christmas to the sixteen-year-old.

Wishing her a season's greetings, Kagome smiled & hugged the young girl, but wondered why she had stopped by.

She got her answer when Yumi presented a blue velvet box & handed it to her. Kagome was surprised. She had no idea Yumi had even thought to buy her a gift.

Smiling, the little girl said, "I was told to give that to you," and hurried off, leaving a confused Kagome who looked at the girl's retreating form, and then at her present.

'_If it wasn't Yumi who bought me this gift...who-'_

She opened the blue velvet box and gasped in surprised; one hand covering her mouth.

Inside laid the most beautiful necklace. It was a sliver chain with a heart-shaped locket on the end; in the centre a heart-shaped sapphire with diamonds all around.

"Do you like it?" a recognizable voice spoke.

She looked up and instantly met a pair of soft, golden orbs.

Inuyasha walked toward Kagome & halted, watching her watch the locket speechless.

"Merry Christmas…" he whispered and she glanced up to meet his gaze.

"You bought this for me?" she asked, barely above a whisper. It was a stupid question to ask, yes, but seeing this locket at this very moment, she was at a loss for words; a billion thoughts scattered in her mind.

He chuckled softly & nodded. "Yeah, I did."

He took the locket & turned her around. "Here, let me put it on you." He whispered.

Kagome couldn't fathom what to make of this surprise. She felt so dazed, and speechless.

She felt the brush of his knuckle against her bare skin as he fastened the necklace around her neck and instantly felt a wave of emotions hit her.

"I'm sorry," his hot breath whispered beside her ear, and she felt her eyes brim with tears before turning around slowly and hugged him.

"I forgive you…"

* * *

Late in the afternoon Kagome awoke slowly. She smiled remembering earlier today and how unbelievable she and Inuyasha were together.

After their little "rendezvous" in her bedroom, he had brushed a strand of her long hair back from her shoulder and whispered, "_Dress nice…I wanna take you some where tonight…_" before he brushed his lips against hers in a soft, chaste kiss and headed out the door.

Later that night they had arrived at a Christmas party held at his residence. It was a tradition held every Christmas by his mother Izayoi since he was five.

She wore a white baby-T with the words _Baby Phat_ in a sliver decorative colour that shimmered along with some printed designs, and a black short skirt with a patterned belt that traced across the waist and was cascaded in rhinestones & diamonds.

Her hair had been curled and she wore black matching high heels, while Inuyasha wore a navy blue dress shirt (the three buttons to the top undone) and black dress pants with black dress shoes.

She was introduced to friends and family members; some to whom she had already been introduced to at previous parties.

Rin often took pictures of Inuyasha and herself together, along with many of the other guests at the party.

Shiori, his cousin, remembered distinctly that Kagome could sing & had ushered her toward the platform to do a little karaoke, to which Kagome declined politely stating she _really_ rather not embarrass herself and that she was a terrible singer.

"Nonsense Kagome, you have a lovely voice." Izayoi said.

She saw many of the guests had agreed and looked at all the eager faces around her. With a heavy sigh, she smiled nervously & said, "Okay, but only if Inuyasha sings with me."

As if she even had to ask, he had already begun ushering her toward the platform; everyone applauding the two teenagers.

She leaned in whispering, "Let's do No Air alright?" and he nodded, smirking, before both took their positions and the music started.

* * *

The duet ended and everyone gave a round of applause as the couple took a bow. Inuyasha had placed an arm around Kagome's waist and she had snaked her arm around his mid-section, smiling.

Today had been the best day she's had in months, and she could only hope tomorrow will possibly be the same.


	12. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I would just like to point out to some people that this story is based on a true story. And in case some of you might not comprehend what that means, it means that it is based on ACTUAL events. It's not copied from a movie. It's not copied from a novel. It's based on REAL events. Everything in this story, I wrote word for word from what happened. If it confuses you or you don't like it, that's YOUR problem. I know my reason for writing this story & that's good enough for me. That's all I'll be saying, you may now return to the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

The night of the Christmas party had been the first day of peaceful bliss for Kagome.

She basked in the glow of the hearth and the glorious comfort from her mate. She couldn't stop smiling. Her cheeks hurt. She hadn't smiled like this in forever.

Everything had seemed both calm & content between them and she was glad for that. There were no more bruises. It was a bittersweet feeling to see her milky cream skin so perfect. It was so right to be unmarred. The bruises had healed because the hand that had delivered them had stopped.

That was 5 days ago.

* * *

Reaching down he positioned the head of his cock at her entrance as he kept his fist in her hair to hold her struggling form beneath him. When his dick was in position he gripped her hip and jerked it back along with her hair as he thrust forward.

"Ahhh!" That same horrendous pain tore through her, and yet it was worse than she remembered. The vicious invasion of her body brought even more tears to her eyes as she thrashed and struggled against the hanyou violating her.

_Why does everything have to fall apart at once?_ She kept thinking_. _

Shoving her head down into the silken bedding with his fist in her hair, Inuyasha bucked into her again as he hissed, "You. Are. Mine. I will not let him take you from me. I will not let you go!"

Kagome whimpered and cried out with every thrust of his hips. He punctuated each of his words by tightening his hand in her hair and on her hip. Her scalp felt like it was being torn asunder, her hip felt like it was being crushed in his strong grip, and her womanhood felt like it was being impaled with a sword. She had not been ready for him and his rough impalement was more than she could take. Fighting for breath as he pushed her face into the bed she broke into sobs as agony spread throughout her body like wildfire. '_Kami it hurts! It hurts so bad!_'

Feeling the fight drain out of her body as she collapsed on the bed beneath him while crying in earnest, Inuyasha smirked wickedly and moved to lie over her back so he could nuzzle her neck. "Do you see? Do you see now what you make me do when you disobey me? I don't want to do this yet you make me the monster I am to you."

Jerking his hips to deliver a particularly brutal thrust that had her crying out beneath him and renewing the scent of her blood as he tore her from within he hissed, "Will you still see him? Will you let him see you like this? See that you have become nothing more than a whore? He'll judge you. You would be scorned and tormented. You have nothing Kagome. Nothing, but me."

Feeling the despair well up within her as her aura literally shrank back from his own, Inuyasha moved his hands to grip hers as his hips began to piston back and forth with demonic speed. He could feel her dry sheath gripping tightly against his cock; slowly moistening as his pre-cum mixed with the blood his abuse had brought forth.

His every word struck her to her soul as her body was overcome by his brutal lust. The pain between her legs was sharp and reverberating; seeming to spread throughout her body with every slap of his hips against her own. His massive weight was suffocating her, forcing her down into the plush bedding, overwhelming her with his presence that she couldn't escape. Choking on a sob as she struggled for breath she felt his fingers intertwining with her own as he buried his face into her neck to bite down on the mark he had bound her with as he rode her harder and faster. '_Why…Why me? Please Kami… make it stop….make it stop please!_'

Licking and sucking at the sweet blood from his bite Inuyasha thought, '_So good….so fucking good! She tastes like liquid lust! And she's mine! All mine!_' He could feel his climax approaching as he bucked into her with savage fury. The smell of her pussy's blood and his pre-cum saturated the air along with his arousal and her terror & pain. The combination of the aromas was driving him mad and his eyes bled red as he tore his fangs from her delicate flesh and roared, "MINE!" as he came. His cock swelled within her to tie them together as his seed rushed forth to fill her womb.

Beneath him Kagome groaned as she felt him knot within her and didn't attempt to fight as he rolled onto his side and took her with her. Taking in deep gulps of oxygen she began to sob broken-heartedly.

Stroking back her tangled hair from her face as he kept his mate pressed tightly to his chest with an arm around her waist, he whispered "I love you."

* * *

She had not spoken to him for three days since the incident, and had greeted the morning as she had every morning since Inuyasha had brutally beaten and violated her; she woke once more to pain & misery.

She knew that today she was supposed to accompany him to the New Year's Eve party. She remembered he had invited her several days before.

_**Flashback**_

_"I don't have anything to wear," Kagome protested._

_Inuyasha chuckled. "Then we'd just have to find you something to wear now won't we," he said._

_"But I-"_

_"Don't worry. I got it covered, okay?"_

_He wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head upon his chest. He placed a soft kiss atop her head, as they __lay back against the cushions of the couch they sat cuddled together on._

_**End Flashback**_

She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. Twenty minutes to nine it read. She had overslept again, but her mother would probably think it was because she had been up late last night talking to Inuyasha.

She sat up on the bed when her attention was drawn to her cell phone vibrating. She took it from off her nightstand and glanced at the screen.

_Inuyasha calling…_ It read.

Hesitantly, she clicked the answer key but remained silent.

"_Kagome…"_ he said, and sighed because he knew she had chosen not to speak.

_"I know you don't wanna talk to me,"_ he continued,_ "but please…I don't wanna fight with you okay?"_

_Then why did you fight with me in the first place? _

"_I miss you,"_ he said. _"I miss seeing you smile & hearing you laugh."_

_Then stop beating me & maybe I will._

"_It was stupid what we argued about,"_

_No, it was stupid what __**you**__ argued about._

"_And I'm sorry. I had never meant what I said & I never meant to hurt you."_

_You always say that…_

"_Can you forgive me… for everything?"_

Tears rolled down her cheeks and her lips trembled."You always say you're sorry," she croaked.

"_But I am. I am baby, and I don't want to fight with you."_

"I can't keep doing this," she sobbed. "I can't."

"_Don't say that! Don't say you'll leave me! Please Kagome. __I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry I hurt you. Just please…please say that you'll talk to me. Please say you won't leave me."_

She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I forgive you."

"_Please don't cry Kagome, alright?" _he said trying to soothe her. _ "I love you…and I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again."_

She sniffed & wiped her tears.

"_So tonight's the party I told you about," _he said changing the subject._ "Do you remember?"_

"I remember." She said hoarsely.

"_Do you…still wanna go with me?"_

She contemplated his question for a second, before afterward replying, "But I still don't have anything to wear."

She could almost see him smirking on the other end of the line.

_"Who says you don't," _he said._ "Meet me at my house at 5 later this evening, alright? I want us to leave at 7 so you'll just stay and get dressed over here."_

"Okay."

"_Great. I'll see you at 5 then."_

"At 5," she repeated with a small smile.

"_I love you Kagome, so, so much."_

"I… you too…"

* * *

Later that evening Kagome stood beside the bed and stared at Inuyasha rummaging through his closet.

He pulled out a white box with a silver bow on top, and had presented the gift to her with a small smile.

"Here," he said, and she took it dumbfounded. "What is this?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Keh, why not open the box and find out you silly girl." He said.

She gave him a playful glare for teasing her and had sat down on the bed with the box on top her lap. She had untied the bow and had then lifted the cover off. Inside laid a beautiful black dress and she gasped, surprised.

"You bought me a dress?" she asked, looking from the dress to him.

"You did say you had nothing to wear."

She looked from him to the dress again. "But how? You had this a while now?"

He sat down beside her on the bed and with a finger under her chin, lifted her face to look at him.

"You know me," he whispered. "So why ask?"

He brushed her bangs aside and kissed her forehead.

"Go get ready, okay? It's almost time to go."

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror. The black dress was low cut & knee-length and fitted her body perfectly. She wore black heels & had placed her hair up in a high ponytail with curls. A pair of strong, familiar arms encircled her waist as her smile deepened.

"This deserves a night out." He placed around her neck the silver chain with the heart-shaped locket on the end. "Now it's where it belongs," his hot breath whispered beside her ear. He lightly kissed the mating mark on her neck and she leaned back into him, closing her eyes and smiling softly.

"You're so beautiful," he said, barely above a whisper. He held the digital camera up to them and took a picture.

* * *

Kagome sipped a glass of red Champaign while glancing at her surroundings. Inuyasha had excused himself saying he would be back shortly, but that had been almost a half hour ago, and she was starting to become uncomfortable with his absence.

Several men had asked her to dance but she politely declined. She had looked around all the unfamiliar faces in the room and her frown deepened.

No longer waiting for her mate's return, she left heading out into the courtyard. She fished out the car keys from her purse and sounded the alarm off. She opened the passenger's side of the car and had taken out a bottle of water from the glove compartment when she jumped, startled at the feeling of something pressed against her rear.

She turned around and saw it was Koga who had stood behind her. He looked drunk & she did not like that lustful look in his eyes as his gaze roamed every inch of her body. Before she had a chance to move away from him, however, he had her body pinned against the car. She tried to push him off her but he grabbed both her hands with one hand and held them above her head as he used the other to slip under her dress and caress up along her thigh.

He leaned forward so that his breath whispered across the soft skin of her cheek. "You know you look sexy in that dress tonight, right?"

"Koga get off me!"

He chuckled softly. "Nah…" He drawled out drunkenly, and began trailing sloppy wet kisses along the length of her neck. "You're too sexy for me to just let a chance of fucking you slip away." She felt his hand slid down between her legs, a finger pushing aside her panties and another finger slipping into her hole.

She let out a whimper.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Her eyes widened in terror. She pushed Koga off her and he staggered backwards smirking.

* * *

"INUYASHA WILL YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN, WE'RE GONNA HAVE AN ACCIDENT!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes were currently puffy and red from the crying she had done just recently, and fear was coursing through her veins, primal & beastly, because of how fast Inuyasha was driving.

"SHUT UP! IS THAT WHAT YOU DO?! FUCK AROUND WITH SOME GUY BEHIND MY BACK?! YOU'RE MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! **MINE!** NO ONE ELSES! AND I WILL **NOT** HAVE MY MATE PRESENT HERSELF LIKE A COMMON SLUT! "

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A FUCKING ACCIDENT IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN THE CAR!" she screamed again, feeling the hysteria overcome her as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"**I FUCKING TAKE YOU OUT, INTRODUCE YOU AS MY GIRLFRIEND, AS MY _MATE_, AND YOU GO BEHIND MY FUCKING BACK TO FUCK WITH MY BEST FRIEND?!"**

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! KOGA WAS THE ONE WHO CAME ON TO ME!"

"**DON'T LIE TO ME!**

His left hand grabbed her by the throat and she tried to pry his fingers loose but to no avail.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU HUH? **ANSWER ME!** YOU FUCKING SLUT! **ANSWER ME!" **

"Let me gooooo!"

"**ANSWER ME!"**

* * *

"Get inside!" he yelled, and shoved her into his house. She wasted no time & hurriedly ran up the stairs to his bedroom to grab her clothes and leave. She could not deal with his drunken state-of-mind.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!" he yelled.

"I wanna get my clothes okay!" she yelled back, entering the bedroom.

"**KAGOME!" **

She heard his heavy footsteps on the staircase outside of his bedroom and she felt panic rise in her chest. She came out and made a move to push past him and head downstairs, but he grabbed her arm , stopping her in her tracks.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled, trying to yank her arm away from his grip.

"WE AIN'T DONE YET!"

"I'M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE, OKAY?!"

Eyes bleeding red, he slammed her against the wall and yelled, "**BITCH, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU FEEL YOU'RE TALKING TO HUH?!" **He shook her roughly. "**HUH?! YOU WANNA FUCKING GO? YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"**

"I SAID LET GO!" she yelled and pushed him off her, heading for the staircase.

"FUCKING GO SOMEWHERE!"

She spun around then yelled "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and blind fury pulsed behind his scarlet eyes.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Kagome screamed.


End file.
